My time with Them
by Zaxnyir the Therapist
Summary: A tale told a long time ago becomes real, but how will the ninja world react to creatures from before time itself? Events are changed, some processes are slowed down, some are sped up. Who knows what'll happen? First story gimme a bone.
1. An Old Tale

First tale I gots for ya an it's real good so you listen now ya hear? I don'ts want hear a crap from your mouth unless it worth somthin.

* * *

Long ago before even time itself, in the darkness known as the Astral Plane… or the afterlife if you just want clarification, lived these "creatures" as people of today would call them. They were a horror to look at. They had no skin, that's right NONE! They're faces contorted and twisted. Now normally the human skeleton looks like it's smiling but these things... they were cursed. They're teeth or as I should say blades for fangs smile were so wide and curved it reached right at their eyes. They're noses if some of them had theme were not too long but very pointy. They're eyes had one color each of their respective type, but surprisingly had some form of eyelids cause they could go to sleep. They had hair but some would've called them horns, don't know why no one ever told me that part. However I do know that like I said before there were different types. The first one was called "Arsono the Spirit Fire Remnai". These were special cause not only were they on fire but it came from the outside, and they were the only one of their kind to scowl. They had a strong build with strong arms that scorched whatever was in their grasp. A powerful chest with hole where the heart is but you would only see a great fire burning! They had legs but no feet, instead there were holes there to and fire would come so they could fly great distances. Their palms also had holes so they could give their enemies some hell. Claw like fingers to... well claw. But the one they're most known for is the fear they put into those around them. Whenever they opened their mouths you would hear them scream, never talk, never whispered, always either screaming or silent. And then...

"Tou-san what's wrong?" asked a young Asuma.

"Nothing my son I thought.. it was nothing." replied Sarutobi. Asuma looked at his father questioningly and asked

"Tou-san how do you know this story? You said this was before time right?". Hiruzen simply looked at his son and smiled

"Well they came before time but apparently their legend still goes on.". Asuma looked at his father and smiled eagerly and said

"Tou-san when I become a ninja my legend will go on after time!". Sarutobi laughed and pat his son's head

"I'm sure they will my boy I'm sure."

How was it traveler? please give me an honest...review? right yea Review.


	2. A Different Sacrifice

Ahhh y'alls back good, good. Now! Where were we.

* * *

Many years later

**BOOM! THUD! FOOM!**

The Kyuubi no Yoko has just attacked Konohagakure.

Meanwhile

"Kushina I'm going to have to seal him in Naru-"

"NO! I WON-nghhh I WON'T ALLOW THAT HAPPEN!" The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was with his wife Kushina Uzumaki who had just given birth to their first and maybe only son, Naruto Uzumaki. Minato had just rescued his son from an unknown man who was after the demon sealed inside of Kushina. Now in a forested area with their son Minato must make a choice.

"Please" he begged "I know it'll be hard for him but I- no WE must do this Kushina, for the good of the village.". Kushina opened her mouth to speak but then saw the fox closing on them.

**"YOU! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"** bellowed the beast as he raised his claws **"I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR-GAHH!"**

Kyuubi felt something grab his arm and squeezing way too tight for his comfort. He turned around and saw something he couldn't believe.

_**"HOLD THY SELF YOUNGLING LEST I SNAP YOUR WRIST."**_ spoke the giant. It was as big as the fox himself. It wore a torn black dusted cape and black spiked armor and had double edge broad sword strapped to his right hip. It's face was unnerving even to the fox, its smile was cruel and twisted his fangs may have well been blades instead of teeth and its red eyes bore into the fox showing no fear no hatred but no kindness. The giant looked down at Minato and Kushina

_**"WHY STRIKE THESE CHILDREN DOWN SPIRIT?"**_. The Kyuubi of course answered with a snarl.

**POW!** A fist from another creature the same size as them had met with the Kyuubi's face. This one was to say the least...buffer and more brown. It also had no armor but it's body seemed to be made from rock. it wore nothing but a loincloth.

**"**_**IT'S A 'DEMON' HAH BUT THESE CHILDREN SEEK TO SEAL IT."**. _The armored creature nodded and put his left foot on the base of the demon's tails and his right foot on his back. It looked at Minato

"_**ARE WE WAITING FOR A INVITATION**** CHILD? HURRY UP AND SEAL HIM!"**_ it bellowed. Minato nodded and prepared the seal, but then a strong wind came from behind him.

"_You're not planning on killing yourself right? Hehehehe surely there's another way righhht? GehehahahHAHah!"_ as Minato turned around there was another one of those creatures but this one was his size and black and green. It too wore no armor but wore rags covering more of its body. It ponted at him and laughed

"_Well one of us is gonna hafta give something up to save you if this is the only way!HAaaahahaha. Don't worry we'll definitely help ya out sun hair"_. The Shinigami came out and prepared to take Minato but a black and green claw caught his hand. The Death God was confused and looked at the culprit. Said creature gazed backed eerily and whispered

"_ How about I give you a soul for his huh right here buba.". _The Shinigami cared not for as long as he got a soul, so he tore through creatures chest and ripped out a soul and devoured it.

"**THE PRICE IS PAID NOW I SHALL FULFILL MY SIDE." **It rasped. Just then Kyuubi finally got free only to be put in hold by the brown creature AND chakra chains thanks to Kushina. He looked down and saw the baby and was enraged

**"NO NOO NOOOOO!" **he screamed as one of his claws extended and attempted to kill the child right there

"NO!"

"NO!"

_"uhh,yea,no"._

**SHLOCK**!

the black and green creature was standing with a claw through his gut and the other end mere inches from the baby's body.

_"I just gave a soul up for this kid ***cough*** I'm not letting that just waste!"_ it joked. Kyuubi felt himself get weaker and fade

"**no noNO NONONONO MINATO YOU MoTher Fuuu..."**Kyuubi was now inside the child. Minato and Kushina couldn't believe what had just happened. What were these things and why did they help? Then they realized they were all watching them. And only one thought had entered their minds.

'What are these things?'


	3. A New Neighbor

The creatures were now gazing at them. Minato opened his mouth to thank these things for saving the village but the black one spoke before he could he could.

_**"SO YOU ARE THE LEADER**_** RIGHT?**" it asked. Minato nodded.

_**"GOOD. I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU YOUNG**_** ONE." **it said as walked over to him and his new family. It knelt and chuckled

_**"No need to fear, we mean no harm. I am Zy'vexle, but in your tongue my name is**_** Warden.".** Minato shook from his shock and decided he wanted more than a name.

"What are you...'_people_', and what are your intentions?" asked the Hokage. He looked at his wife who seemed to be fading from life.

"Minato..." she whispered.

"Hang on Kushina we'll get you a med-nin quick!" exclaimed her husband. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and started to speak weakly.

" ..Minato... where... is.. Naru...to." Just then both humans looked up to see their son in the arms of the black and green creature. It was limping towards them still smiling. As it got closer to them an uneasy feeling washed over them. Now it was right in front of them giggling and coughing up blood, as it handed over the baby to Kushina.

"_I tried not to get blood all over him, but... I kinda, sorta, maybe gushing blood from my chest. GAHAHAHA*cough**hack**wheeze* it hurts to laugh."_

The creature looked deep into the forest and waved his hand like he was calling something over. A black, purple, and pink female creature came out and ran towards the ninja family. She had less rags than the green one, but enough to cover what was needed. She knelt down to Kushina, put her hand up to her face, and purple aura seemed surround them both. Soon Kushina's eyes were filled with life again.

"Minato. I feel better. So much better!" she exclaimed. Zy'vexle then laughed

"_** Well now that we've helped you, how about you help**_** us?**". The Fourth Hokage looked up and into the creature's blood-red eyes and nodded.

"What can we do to repay this kindness?" asked the Hokage, but before the giant could speak the Third Hokage and a mass number of ninjas had come into the clearing with their weapons drawn.

"What... are these things?" asked one chunin.

"It's the Kyuubis's minions!" shouted a jonin.

_"Maybe they're friendly neighbors!"_ joked the green creature as everybody sweat dropped. Zy'vexle sighed and looked back at Minato and Kushina.

"_**All I ask is my kind be allowed to live in your 'Forest of**_** Death'."** he asked. The ninjas of course with all of their training analyze the situation carefully and responded intellectually

"NO WAY KILL THE DEMONS!"

"WAIT!" shouted Sarutobi. He looked at these abnormalities and wondered.

" Excuse me but do you have a 'fiery' type of your kind?" asked the old nin. Zy'vexle head snapped towards the old man and stared in awe.

" _**How do you know of our brothers and sisters youngling? Who told you about**_** them?"** asked the giant black knight. Sarutobi looked down and replied

" An old friend of mine. He was the Shodaime and he told me about you and the rest of your kind. You're all called... Remnai?". All of the creatures nodded.

"Then why live here? asked the elder. The same jonin earlier decided to speak up once more" There're here for our souls do NOT let the-"

"_Stop." _interrupted the green Remnai.

"_ Z."_

_ **"Yes young Quis?"**_

_"Imma kill him."_

_ **"No please don't" ** _

_"Imma do it._"

**_ "No you won't."_**

**_ "_**_ What's stopping me?"_

**THOOM! **

The giants hand slammed down on the green being leaving a hand imprint the size of a small house. The green Remnai now labeled Quis simply lifted his head up and asked in a strained voice

" _Are we living here or what?" _The black armored Remnai looked at the ninja for an answer.

"NO" shouted most of the ninja. The Yondaime however thought differently

" Of course just... stay out of sight, please."

All of the creatures nodded and each went their separate ways. Soon they were all out of sight.

"Minato... Are you sure that was wise?" asked Sarutobi.. Minato looked at his family then turned to the veteran shinobi.

"Sarutobi if they wanted to harm the village, I don't think we alone could stop them. You weren't here when it happened, but the green one did the impossible."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, but decided to stay quiet.

"It grabbed the Shinigami's hand before it reached me, and sacrificed itself so that I wouldn't die."

"Impossible! It was standing right... the hole in it's chest!" Sarutobi had realized. He thought to himself 'If the Shodaime's story about these things are correct, we may have made powerful allies.'

"Anything else?" he asked. Minato nodded his head.

"The big brown hit the Kyuubi once and he went down, then the black put one foot down on his tails and the other on his back. Apparently it put enough force down to allowed me to get the sealing done." Minato explained. Sarutobi didn't know what to make of tonight's events.

"While I still question them, I see the logic of your choice Minato. Everyone! Back to the village!" Sarutobi ordered. Unbeknownst to them the very man responsible was on the edge of the forest. He snarled in anger, whatever these things were they ere sure to disrupt his plans. He then heard something be hind moving at an alarming speed, so he attacked the object with his chains.

**WHOOSH**

**CRACK**

**SNNAP!**

Hearing the sounds of a broken body, the masked man pulled his chains back to reveal a dead snake.

"What the-"

"**Boo.**"


	4. Stressful

In the Yondaime's office

"This. Is.. Stressful." said Minato. After the "Remnai" fiasco things actually seemed to get better, only for the village to scream for his OWN son's blood on account of the Kyuubi, and his own ninjas are questioning him. Still though, at least he still had his family in one piece. Just then an ANBU ninja with a cat mask had appeared in his office.

" Hokage-sama, the meeting is ready." she reported. Minato sighed in relief, most of the Council is made up from his personal friends who was with him from the beginning, surely they would know what to do, and if they didn't they would at least support his decisions.

In the Council Room

" Minato that is without a doubt that most retarded thing you've done yet." said Hiashi Hyuga.

" Now wait just a minuet."

" Namikaze are trying to destroy the village and everyone in it!?" shouted Fuugaku Uchiha.

" If you would allow me to explain."

" Adding more to our pack doesn't make us stronger Hokage-sama." snarled Tsume.

" Tsume I know that."

"Illogical."

" Shibi..."

" Troublesome."

" Shikaku..."

" They simply wanted to live here after doing so much? I don't believe that." deduced Inoichi Yamanaka.

" I too am sure they'll ask for more later but-"

" Is that really what they look like Minato?" wondered Choza Akamichi.

"SHUT! UP! EVERYONE!" shouted Kushina

Now the whole room was quite. "Thank you hime, now for the matter at hand w-" _"Excuse me sah (sir) but do you just so happen to be a... Mister...Fourth Hokage?"_

"Who said that?"

"_Above you my good man."_

Minato sighs and looks up only to see the ceiling.

"There's nothing there."_"Of course not, dear boy. I'm right next to you."_

Minato looked to his left but felt pressure on his right shoulder and heard a couple of gasping. _" Wrong side sport."_

Minato turned remembering the voice now. "Uhh, Quis right?""_uh-huh."_"What do you need?"_"Not a damned thing, but thanks."_

" Then why are you here demon?" demanded the Uchiha leader. The Quis's head snapped up and looked straight at the condescending man. _"Actually I have a ~message here for_ yaaalllll~!"

Now everybody was on edge.

_" And since stick in my dick over here wants to start here's your message *ahem* Don't. They know, he knows, even we know. he. ahehehe"_

Fuugaku snarled but said nothing.

The Quis then looked at Tsume and his smile somehow got bigger _"Dear Huntress you're pack needs to worry no longer, as long as they stay away from the Foerst unless it's for the ehh..."_ The Quis held up his hand and started to read something off of it

_"The Joon Neen Eksaams? the hell kinda crap is this, I don't even..."_

" Excuse me uhhh 'thing'?" said Choza

_"have a name. by the Light Med you can't write for-"_

"What is your name?" asked Inoichi

"_depends you want my type, or my personal name I can only give one."_

Tsume answered in a heartbeat "Personal" _"Bite me." _"If you insist."

"Tsume! stop, he's called Quis."_"Type name" "_Any other messages for us?"

The Remnai sat down in the middle of the floor and thought for a minuet._ "AH! Yes blind guy!"_"How dare y-"_yeayeayea disrespect and shit but you need to watch out for your daughterSss."_

Hiashi wanted to say something but decided not .

"_Bleached beach head and no pupils my message for you is don't go in our heads, at all. Some things are best un seen kiddo."_

Inoichi pondered on these words.

"_For Doctah Bees your hives are safe...end chapter"_

"..." was all that went through the Aburame's head.

"_Last but not least Uzumaki ooohoohoo have I got a story for you, AND the boys!"_


	5. New Plans

"So tell us this story and begone!" screamed angered Uchiha.

"_D'oh ohohoho I-I uhhuhhuh just can't do dat huhuhuuu..."_ replied the Quis acting stupid.

"_ Now I'm gonna hafta to ask ya two if I can go your place. Alone."_said the Remnai.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and nodded. " Meet us back here at sunset."

_"OOOoohhhh caaannn dooo!"_ replied the Remnai in a high-pitched voice. All of a sudden he disappeared from thin air.

"Minato did you make the right choice?" " I don't know hime, I don't know...but I do know this." Minato looked at everyone in the room with a cold hard gaze.

"Everyone return to your home and speak of this if you must but remember. Keep. My. Son. A. Secret."

_"Wait! I almost forgot your reward Yondaime! now just give me sec AH here you are" _the Quis exclaimed as he threw a head on the Council table.

"Whose that?" thought Minato

_"Turned out he ripped fuzzy right out of our favorite red-head here...well see ya bud!"_

...

* * *

Yes I killed the villain early simply because I fucking can, and I have something else planned.

What?! It's Fanfiction.

loveyakaybye


	6. The Snake Slithers

5 hours ago

A young kunoichi was jumping around in her favorite getaway, the Forest of Death until she came upon an 'interesting' sight. A small makeshift VILLAGE filled with these strange and maybe even terrifying. " I should spy on these things and see what I can gather." thought the girl.

" _H__ey, you smell nice."_

The girl turned around to a startling sight.

Meanwhile

"Where is Anko? She was supposed to meet me at the dango restaurant, and she's always there before me!" wondered a snake faced man. He had just entered the Forest of Death in search for his student. " Maybe I'll find her in her 'treehouse'." thought the sanin. While going to his new destination he heard giggling nearby. He decided to investigate to noise since very few (excluding Anko of course) come into the Forest. The sanin came on too a most interesting sight.

"-nd they're always leering at me, sizing me up RIGHT in front of my sensei like a bunch of pervs!"

_" Now that's just rude! How do you have the tolerance to Not stab them?"_

" Trust me, if it wasn't for Orchimaru-sensei I'd be in Konoha prison for life."

_"Sounds like a cool guy, similar to a Farthernix."_

_"_Umm?"

_"The big black clanky ones."_

"Oh."

"Anko?" asked Orochimaru. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy from his exper- studies... yeah. " What is- who is your friend here?"

"Oh Orochimaru-sensei! I'd like you to meet my friend ehh..."

_"Quis."_

" Right. This here is Quis, say hello bud!"

_"sup sah(sir)."_

Orochimaru was both surprised and grateful Kami above, though he didn't show it on his face.

" I saw what these things did to the Kyuubi. Maybe their bodies will be compatible with mine! Immortality came sooner than plan." thought the snake.

10:30 pm On the roof of the Hokage's Office Building.

Kushina and Minato had found the Quis on the roof. He was leaning on the rail on looking out towards the village.

_"Okay first, my brother met Orochimaru today said he was a nice guy, cute apprentice, handsome face, gonna have to keep an eye on the snake."_

"Why? He's done nothing wrong." said Minato. Although he and Sarutobi recently have had their suspicions they've never actually accused him of treason.

_" Yet. Life lesson you two, A snake will bite his master at least once, no matter how loyal it is."_

"Anything else to tell us so we can go back home?" asked an annoyed Kushina.

_" Your son more important to the world than you think. Be careful raising him. Also you can rely on us to help you in any way you..."_

"Quis, is everything alright?" asked Minato.

_"That... dirty, slimy, degrading, BLACK-BLOODED SONUVA BITCH!" _screamed the Quis. He turned around and pointed at the ninja couple.

_" I freaking warned you!" _he said as started to disappear.

" What was that... Neko!"

A cat masked ANBU kunoichi appeared

" Sir."

"Where is Orochimaru at this time?"

" He was last seen going into his personal labs Hokage-sama."

" Was anyone with him?"

" No sir."

Kushina then glared at the ANBU. " Was _'anything' _with him?"

" Hai one of the creatures from todays meeting but smaller."

Minato eyes widened as he used his signature Hirashin jutsu to teleport to Orochimarus labs. When he got there he met Sarutobi who was dressed in his shinobi armor.

"Hiruzen? What're you doing here?" he asked. Sarutobi gave him a cold stare.

" Minato we must get to Orochimaru quickly before they do!" exclaimed the old shinobi.

" Sarutobi we need to asses th-"

**FOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**

A series of explosions had jus decimated half the building, and a very loud scream echoed throughout the area.

" Never mind, let's go!"


	7. Iron Fist

They had entered the ruined facility passing through multiple experiments. Some had animal parts attached to internal organs chemically preserved in containers. Some were exotic gardens with both beautiful and lethal plants. And then they found the room they were looking for.

"_**GRRRAAAOOOOUUUUGGHH!"**_

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing, but Hiruzen knew what this creature was.

" I never thought I would see one."

" Hiruzen...What is that?"

"An Arsono, they're supposed to be the most aggressive and violent of their kind."

Just then Orchimaru jumped through the flames in the room-

**THUD**

Only to be grabbed in mid-air and thrown against the wall.

The Arsono then held up its hands and open its mouth.

**FOOM! **

"_Ahhhhhh!__" _Orochimaru was engulfed in flames and rolling over the floor. Mounds of flesh was burning giving off a sickening odor, but soon the body just dried up. Hiruzen cursed and shook his head.

"Dammit he shed his skin to escape!"

_**" Escape?! THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM ME!" **_shouted the flaming monster. It turned to the other two ninjas and glared at the maliciously.

_**" YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! THE SUFFERING SHOULD ALSO GO TO YOU!"** _it then raised one arm in their direction, but an eerily familiar black clawed hand grabbed the Arsonos wrist.

**" If you're done? It's obvious these children are not in league with the kidnapper."** said a familiar voice. The fiery anomaly was trying to pull away from its captor.

_**" Farthernix if you don't let go RIGHT NOW I'LL-**__**"**_

**" Hold your ashen tongue Gramora, there's more fire around you than need be."**

**"_So?!__"_**

**_"_ So calm down! Your youngling's here can't you feel it?" ** After a few seconds of silence Minato started to hear soft crying through the roaring flames.

" Uhh, Zy'vexle I think I know where your kid is." he said nervously. Gramora who had finally calm down and judging by the body was female, opened her mouth to speak, but Zy'vexle raised his hand and spoke before she could.

**" Don't. Just don't."** he said.**" Besides, I know this one. He's the leader so we can trust him." **He turned to them and gave them a hopeful look.

**" Lead the way child, fire tends to confuse me."**

**"_And HURRY! I don't know what he might done to my son!__" cried Gramora._**

**"** Alright I've got him he's this way!" exclaimed Minato. On they way to their destination both Minato and Hiruzen actually found a few scrolls that were not burned and picked them up as they went. As they continued on Minato still had a question that plagued him.

"Hey Zy'vexle?"  
**"Hm?"**

"How did get smaller?"

**"Most of my kind can change size, just not as well as me."**

"Oh."

They finally made it to an empty room with a horrid odor, the door and walls having many claws marks, and the floor painted in blood. Much of it came from bodies hanging by their arms and legs mangled up into some form of rope. Their rib cages protruded from their torsos. Zy'vexle sighed and looked at Gramora.

**" He seems to have your violent tendencies."**

**" _Shut up! We should keep__ going.__"_ **She motioned Minato over to her.

**" _Lead._****"**

" Hmm... a fork in the road. We should split up."

**" Good idea, I'll go left while you all go right." **He ran into darkness of left path.

" Shouldn't you go help him?" asked Minato. Gramora scoffed and started to breathe heavily, causing the fire in her chest to rage and brighten the area.

_**" Shouldn't YOU be focusing on finding my child? Besides, he's a**_** Farthernix.****"** she said.

Minato sighed and led the rest of the party on he right path. Unknowing to them a pair of beady sapphire eyes were watching them. It started to stalk them, getting closer and closer until it's huge body was right behind Sarutobi. It raised its fist only to be tackled into wall.

**CRASH**

" _**W**_h_a_**t**?!" Everyone turned around to see a giant hole in the wall and heard sounds of a fight.

_**" Don't worry, Zy'vexle is one of the s-"**_

**WHAM!**

Zy'vexel was thrown from the hole and crashed into the other wall. As he got up dazed his sword soon found its way into his abdomen. The force of the throw threw him into two more walls.

" Zy'vexle!" Minato yelled. A silver blur flew into the walls after the dark warrior. Soon a deafening crunch was heard. A battle was going on and someone was losing badly. Zy'vexle ran to the entrance of the hole he made, and with a ragged breath he yelled.

**" Hey guys! I found the kid!"**

**HRRRMMMMMM!**

** " And his friend! He's in the room adjacent to u-AGGH!" **A shining chrome hand grabbed his face from behind, and yanked him back into

**"WE HAVE TO SAVE MY BABY!" **Gramora yelled. She burst into an inferno and went into the opposite hole. Minato using his experience in the war decided it was best to go with Gramora. Hiruzen seeing this decided to go help the black knight survive. Minato made his way down the wrecked laboratory and fond the two Remnais holding each other.

_**"Shh, shh, it's alright mommas here." **_Gramora said with comfort. However the purple child squirmed out of her grasp and ran to Minato.

"Pweese, yoush gots to git me to im!" said the small child. Minato quickly looked at the child and noticed it looked nothing liked the mother. He shook his head.

"Look kid whatever that thing was we have to-"

"Get me to im. I'm dee onwy wan hoo no how to talk to im." pleaded the child.

_**"Are you sure about his Denaida?"**_asked Gramora. The child nodded and ran went past Minato. He looked bewilderedly at the calmed mother.

"That uh, 'thing' just beat down someone who could skin the Kyuubi? Why would you let your child go after it?"

_**"Why didn't you stop him?"**_

"Because you obviously believe in him and whatever trick he has up his sleeve."

_**"If the 'Metal' Remnai wanted to harm my son it would've done so. We must hurry to our allies and hope for the best."**_

"You think it's a Remnai?"

_**"I know Remnai blood when I see it."**_

"Gotcha."

Meanwhile

Sarutobi had been in three Great Ninja Wars, survived the worst of nightmares on the battlefield, and even had met Death itself. However, even in his old aged body this thing was ungodly.

**HRM!**

It grasped him and threw him into a wall.

**CRASH**

"_Gah!"_

**"Borocleez!"** yelled Zy'vexle. The chrome beast turned and glared with it's beady blue eye.

**"Your little frie*cough* friend, wants a w-w-*wheeze* word with you..."** he barely managed to say. He stepped aside to show the child. He ran to the iron giant and hugged hisleg. He looked up and simply looked in the monster's eyes. The beast eyes widened, and started to water. Just then Minato had jumped through the hole in the wall with Gramora behind him.

Are you guys alright?

_**Are you all still breathing?**_

They both asked. The Metal Remnai sat down crossed legged and started to shed some tears.

"He nevah meant to 'urt anywan! Just help me git hwome." the child said. Gramora scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_**"Look I don't care, just as long as you're safe my child. But your language still needs great**_** practice!"**she scolded.

"Yes ma'am."

Minato was tired from todays events, and looking at Sarutob it's a wonder he's still standing.

"Well if every thing's all in order, we've got our own families to look after, and remember. Stay inside the Forest from now on."


	8. The Warning

Namikaze Estate

Three hours later

Kushina couldn't sit still for a second. She had gotten message from Takigakure for help, which was very strange. Her best friend Mikoto Uchiha will barely talked to her, so she must be busy for some reason. And Naruto has been quiet all day, which worried Kushina. All of sudden there was a commotion outside.

" What the hell is going on out there?" she looked outside to see what was happening.

**shink!**

A shuriken had hit the wooden frame of the window, but it had an explosive tag tied to it.

" _What the hell!?" thought Kushina as she attempted to jump back, but it was too late._

**BOOM!**

_"_ nnghh..." Kushina was knocked against the wall but had enough consciousness to get up.

" Must...get.. Naruto." she muttered to herself as she made her way to Naruto's room. She made it to his room, but it exploded and she flew right outside the building. She got up with tears in her eyes.

**"****NARUTO!****"**

" Kill the demon!" " Send it back to hell!" " Free the Hokage!" ninjas and villagers were celebrating around the fire engulfed building Kushina once called home. Usually the sky would be painted red with their blood, but Kushina was too distraught and traumatized over her baby boy's life.

" Hey, isn't that Kushina?" " I wonder what she's doing here?" Many people from the crowd started moving over to her. She looked straight ahead, with dead teary eyes.

" W-w-w-w...why?" she whispered. "Why did you all do it?" she said louder and louder.

"WHY!?"

" What's wrong with her?" " What's she talking about?

**" WHY DID YOU KILL MY SON!?"**

" Son?" " She has a kid?" " Killed?"

A cloaked figure came out from the crowd and sneered at the sight of the broken woman. He turned and spoke in a loud voice

"THIS WOMAN BRUNG THE HARBINGER OF THE KYUUBI IN YOUR VILLAGE! SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH ITS SEED AND FOOLED THE WHOLE VILLAGE!"

" What?" " Kushina?" " She couldn't have..." "It makes sense, that blood haired whore!" more and more the crowd murmured until many was convinced by the strangers lies.

" WE MUST PURIFY THIS WORLD OF ANY DEMON STAIN, EVEN HER!" the stranger pulled out a purple glowing dagger. Its blade looked organic all the way up to the edge. It convulsed and pulsated disgustingly, but the edge looked like it could cut the air itself.

" WITH THIS BLADE BLESSED BY MY LORD SIN, ALL DEMON FILTH SHALL BE CLEANSED!" shouted the hooded figure. The crowd cheered as the man turned to Kushina and raised the dagger in the air-

CRASH

"WHAT!?" the man lost his footing and looked where the source of this interruption came from. When the dust settled there standing over Kushina was a huge creature made from pure metal, had blue beady eyes, and no mouth. It had weird horns that instead of seemed to grow like hair but stood straight up. Its claws were long and sharp, and even put the purple sword to shame. It had strong build making it more intimidating and even horrifying. It looked straight at the cloaked man with hungry eyes. It moved it's arms wide apart with open hands and stood in a predator like stance as it slowly moved towards him.

**TINK**

**TINK**

**TINK**

Every step made a metallic sound and crushed the ground. It started to growl and walk faster. The hooded man scrambled as he tried to get up and run for his life. As he finally got his footing he started to run until he heard the metal being 'roar' at him.

**" HHHHRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMMGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

**CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**

It rushed the man and grabbed the man and slammed him down into the floor violently.

**SLAM**

**SLAM *crunch***

**SLAM *squelch***

**CRASH *snap***

It stopped and looked at the man screaming for his life with what life he had left.

" KUSHINA!" a voice shouted. She turned and saw Minato hanging on the back of Zy'vexle. He jumped of and Hirashined to Kushina.

" Minato..." she whispered.

" What's wrong? Where's Naruto?" asked Minato. Kushina a only shook her head and started to sob heavily. Zy'vexel lowered his head and his smile grew smaller. Minato noticed this and grew angry.

" Do you think this is a joke? Is this funny to you?!"

**" Child... I'm very sadden at this turn of events. My race, with the exception of the Arsonos, have a permanent smile from birth... Forgive me if I appear disrespectful."**

A strong familiar wind flows in the area, and the sound of a baby crying. They all turned around and saw the Quis holding baby Naruto both covered in ash and soot.

"_ Shh shh hush now you're safe kid, you're safe._" said the wind Remnai. It looked at Zy'vexel and spoke with venom in his voice.

" _The 'civilians' and his own soldiers did this. It's obvious the the child is not safe here._"

**" While that is startling but what's with the tone, and what are you implying?"**

" _A Luxiand was here leading the crowd, egging them on. And yes, while the Iron giant is beating him like nothing else, you and I both know what a real Luxiand can do if they're here..._"

**" What are you getting at?"**

_" Stop acting dumb! He was here to kill the kid and that means Azargalled wants the fox in the boy!"_

**" I know..."**

" _Yes! You do know how he'll get em!_"

Minato had enough and wanted his son back, but he was curious on how this 'Azargalled' would steal the Kyuubi from his son.

" How would this guy take Kyuubi?"

**" Are you sure you want to know?"**

" Yes!"

"_...When a Remnai wants to get stronger fast, really fast, he... finds a being with a soul, any kind will do, they... rip open...the victims chest and... suck the soul from their heart. This is what turns a Remnai into a Luxiand, a corrupted, vile being of darkness. They soon get addicted to the taste of astral energy to the point where everything alive...is a meal. This is what Azagalled has planned for Naruto._"


	9. Loss

" WHAT?! YOU THINGS SUCK SOULS, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHY?" screamed Minato.

**" Look at how you are reacting, you pulled one of your fancy kunai involuntary out on us." **said the armored creature.

Minato stood his ground for a few seconds but sighed s common sense hit him.

" If you wanted us gone you could've done it when the Kyuubi was rampaging, huh?"

" _We could've helped it, shhh, shh now calm down little one._" the Quis said softly to the child in his arms.

Kushina got up with a frustrated look on her face.

" Thank you for saving my son, now give him back to me!" she demanded. However the Quis stepped back and looked at the child with solemn eyes.

" _You got that message from Taki right?_"

" Yea, so?"

**" We are moving there now, all Remnais that wish to stay will be confined within your Forest, is this acceptable?" **asked the black knight.

" Minato cursed under his breath, but decided to stay friendly with these creatures. So far they've only caused minor hysteria to the village but helped out more than he needed them to.

" Yes, it's alright if any of your kind stay here, but only if they listen to me."

**" Are you saying they will be under your rule?"**

" In a matter of speaking."

**" ...If you were anyone else now I would have crushed right then and there, but I can accommodate this one time."**

" Phew... I thought he would do that anyways." thought Minato. He then turned his attention to his son.

" And what do you plan on doing with my son?" he asked.

**" I want you think about what I am going to say, you, the strongest one in this village, leader, savior, and technical martyr, had your home burned and your family threatened by the very people who worship the ground you walk on, just for the fact your son holds a power that could destroy them. Their fear will turn into hate and that hate turns into violence-**

" You don't kn-"

**" And one day someone will snap, and attack. Just. Like. This! Your family in danger, just. Like. This! And I will NOT have any child live in a whole city size area where only TWO people love him! Just! Like! THIS!"**

**"** What're you saying?" asked Minato knowing what the Remnai was suggesting.

**" He is coming with us for a short period of time! All the way to Takigakure!"**

" NO!" yelled Kushina.

" I lost him once I won't lose him again!" she used all of her strength to lunge at past the two and aimed straight for her child.

_**"**_ **_NO."_**said the Quis as both he and the baby disappeared from thin air. Kushina landed and fell to her knees. She had lost their child again.

Minato snapped out of realizing what had just happened turned to Zy'vexle, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had failed his family again.

_" Your son will return to you, so do not cry." _A small voice whispered.

_" **He is no longer safe**_** wi****th you**_** and you now know why**."_ said a strong low voice.

_**" HE SHALL BE SAFE, FOR HIS PATH INTERTWINES WITH OURS!"**_a multitude of voices all in synch had bellowed.

**_" WILL KONOHA ACCEPT THIS? WILL YOU HELP PROTECT THE CHILD, AND ACCEPT THE_ PACT?"** they asked. Minato despite all that had happened in such a short amount of time, had to decide. This decision will affect everyone, whether for good or for bad now was the time to decide.

"...how long until we see our son..."

_**"DO YOU ACCEPT THE PACT?"**_

" HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP HIM!?"

_**" DO YOU. ACCEPT. THE PACT?"**_

"...yes." he sighed in defeat and lowered his head in shame.

_**" THE BOY WILL STAY WITH YOU FOR THREE MONTHS EVERY YEAR FROM NOW ON. A GUIDE WILL BE WITH HIM THOUGH AT ALL TIMES. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS?"**_

Minatos head snapped up into the sky " Yes, yes of course!"

**"_ THEN THE PACT IS SEALED THROUGH, AND THE ANNOUNCEMENT YET TO BE MADE."_ **the chorus then screamed as loud as possible.

**"_ OUR ARMS ARE YOURS TO RAISE IN BATTLE, OUR BODIES YOUR SHIELDS, OUR SOULS NOW HAVE BECOME_ ONE, MAY ALL WHO DESIRE KONOHAGAKURES DESTRUCTION AND TAKIGAKURES DEVASTATION BE WARNED,_DEATH IS MERCY, AND WE HAVE NO MERCY_ ! SO SAY ALL THE REMNAIS!"**

The voices rang out so that the Ninja World was warned.


	10. The Boy

Just so we all know the Leader of Takigakure before Shibuki has no name as far as I know, anyways here's the story

* * *

Takigakure

Outside the village area

He just couldn't get a break. First these creatures 'invade' his village with ease, but left once he made a deal with them. Then they came back asking to live in the forest outside the village, right where all their trade come from. Only after much begging and finally some threats he gave in. After that these things bring them an 'apology gift' in the form of the Nanabi. Almost all was forgiven instantly. Almost. The leader of Takigakure had a lot of work ahead of him and he knew it. He had just finished finding a home for the villages jinchūriki too. He had walked outside of his beloved village and entered into the forest. He had questions for these things, espically about those loud voices and sudden chakra surge. He wanted to know what could have put out so much power, and if it was dangerous. When he finally made it to their 'camp', he was met with a most curious sight.

" See Quis, you have to rock him gently, not just hold him." scolded the black and purple creature.

" _Shut Medima, I ain't in the mood right now._" snapped the green one.

**" Quite you two, our guest has arrived." **said the brown one. 'Suien felt really uncomfortable with this one, and now I can see why.' thought the leader. Most of the creatures simply looked disturbing, but this one and black one had size to go with their looks.

**" I assume this is about the pact announcement?"**

" Is that what the voice was?" asked the leader

" _Yea, you two are now under our protection, and we are now under your authority, til we feel like you don't deserve it. hehe"_ chuckled the green one.

" What protection do we need you for?"

_**" FROM US CHILD!"**_ a voice yelled behind him. He turned around to see another creature but with holes and fire coming out of it.

" What the hell?!" He fell into his fighting stance immediately.

**" Calm down, he's one of us. They just tend to be...enthusiastic most of the time."**the brown said calmly.

" I...see, but why do I need protection from my allies?" asked the leader. Just then the baby started to cry again.

" Argh! Arsono you loudmouth dingus! I had just gotten him to sleep!" whined the purple one. The leader looked at said baby and inspected it from afar. It had blonde hair, whisker marks on its cheeks, and a jinchūriki seal on it's belly.

" Wait... where did you get that baby?" He asked

" A better question is where's yours?" asked purple one.

" Home, asleep and well." he replied.

" I was talking about the martyr." she said with a bit of venom in her voice.

" She's... being taken care of."

" _ And we got this one from Konoha."_ said the green one.

The Takigakure leader growled a bit in a fit of anger.

" Are you mocking me?" he asked.

_" No, you don't get it, he's with us because the village tried to kill him. I mean he'll go back to his parents eventually, but only when he's strong enough to defend himself."_

" Hmm... how will-

**" That's Enough NOW. GO ON, GIT GIT OUTTA**** HERE!" **screamed the fire creature. It shoved the Takigakure leader out of the forest. Before it left said something that really bothered him.

**" We took that kid cause he was in danger from every corner of that village. We'll do the same for the girl here**** to."** it then turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

6 years later

Hokages Office

Konoha

11:37 pm

Minato was feeling much better since the 'incident', especially since the Remnais kept their promise. But he suddenly got a bad feeling for some odd reason. Right there the door flew open and rushed was one Hiashi Hyuuga.

" Minato, my daughter has been kidnapped!"

'oohhh shit.' thought Minato.

" Was it the Kumo diplomat?" he asked.

" No. Well, yes. I found him burning alive with claw marks across his chest and left face. He also had a bizarre bite mark on his legs."

" Uuugh!" groaned Minato. " So you rescued your daughter-"

" No that's just it! Whatever killed the Kumo nin has my daughter!" shouted Hiashi.

" Before we go and search for her, I've got a question about the body. Was the chest ripped open at all?"

" No, just claw marks." Minato sighed a breath of relief.

" Well I've got good news, your daughter's not dead. However she may need therapy, lots of it."

" What do you mean?"

" Ohh this is gonna be a long night. Why must I be the only one suffering with this kind of crap."

Takigakure

11:37 pm

A mint haired girl with tan skin and orange eyes was running around in a dense forest looking around cautiously.

" Marco!" she yelled out.

_"polo"_ a voice whispered. She walked closer to the sound of the voice.

_"red light!" _ the girl froze in place as she mentally face palmed. Suddenly a leaves starte to rustle as something was getting closer, and closer.

" Fuu! Where are you!?" shouted an man in Hokages clothing. He came into the clearing and found who he was looking for.

"Ah! There you are, now lets find -

**"HYYAAAH" **yelled a childs voice. A black blur with a gold streak came from the trees and rocketed at the man and hit his target.

" OOF! grrr...NARUTO!" yelled the man who was now on the floor with a laughing child on top of him. He was blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks and black rags to cover his body. His blue eyes had ting of red swirling in around but not mixing colors. He smiled widely and chuckled.

" Hey jiji does Fuu hafta leave now?" he asked.

The old man sighed and said out loud

" Ohh this is gonna be a long night. Why must I be the only one suffering with this kind of crap."


	11. The Time is Now

Hinata didn't know what to make of this entire day. First her father decides today is the day when she learns the Gentle Fist, which ironically feels like being hit with mountains. Then she's kidnapped by the friendly guest from Kumo, only to be freed by some 'demon'. That's what she thought it was, until he started to talk to her. Despite being loud and having fire come out of his body, he was friendly. His fire doesn't even hurt her. She never felt so comfortable before. The more she though about it, the more it saddened her that she has better relationship with a fire monster than her own family.

" **You seem troubled! What's the problem, are you homesick?!**" asked the Arsono. Hinata shook her head and smiled.

" A-a-ars-s-sono-san, it's just... what happens when my f-f-ather finds us? He'll think you're a monster trying to k-k-k-... hurt me." she replied. The fiery being looked a the sky and growled.

" **Your farther would be committing suicide, not that I would kill him! Besides, I know a place underground I can hide with my little brothers!**"

" There are more of you?" asked Hinata. Yes she actually liked him, but not all people are nice. This she learned the hard way.

" **Uh.. Hahaha! Are you scared youngling? Not all of my little siblings aren't as fiery as**** me.**" replied the Arsono. Just then he turned to the trees, and snarled.

"A-arson-san?"

"**What? **"

" How d-do you make, m, p, f, and b sounds with no lips?" she asked. Being caught off guard by such a question he opened his mouth and put his hands to the side of his head.

"**I, I don't know, child... I've never thought about it until now!**" a couple of blurs surrounded the odd duo. Three ANBU, four Hyuugas from the branch house, the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi, and the Yondaime himself Minato.

Minato had already dealt with an Arsono before, but this one was even bigger than Zy'vexel. It had spikes that came from its elbows, shoulders, and knees. Its fire was barely out of its body, but experience taught him that can change in an instant.

" Demon! Begone from here and give me my daughter back unharmed!" demanded Hiashi. All of the branch members entered their stance and some of two of the ANBU drew their weapons.

" Wait! If he was hostile then Hinatas body would be with the Kumo nin. I know I've told you all to keep a cool head." Minato said. The ANBU nodded their heads and put their weapons away. However, the Hyuugas stayed in their stances. The Arsono yawned and cracked his neck. He crossed his arm and stared straight at Hiashi.

"**HINATA!**" bellowed the fiery giant. Hinata jumped at the sudden mood change of her new 'friend'.

"**Go to your father young one it has been a wonderful time, but it's past your**** bedtime.**" He said gently. Hinata nodded and made her way to her father's side.

"**You have a rare gem right there boy, if I wasn't civilized I would've stole her to be my daughter.**" joked the Arsono. Hiashi threw him a death glare, only for the beast thro one back.

"Hmph, monster..."

"**If you only knew.**" A bright flash blinded everyone within the area. When the light died down a fiery hole was in place the huge monstrosity. Minato sighed and turned to Hiashi.

" There, you have your daughter, and I have to go home to my family." Minato yawned. He wiped his eyes and waved at his ANBU to dismiss. As he made his way to his estate a voice came to him.

_"Your son returns tomorrow. But the village decides how long he stays."_ the voice rasped. Minato smiled at first, but then shuddered with both fury and sadness as he realized the what the message truly meant. If the villagers attacked Naruto, then the Remnais would take him away again before the three-month period. He had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Takigakure

3:30 am

Fuus Treehouse

Naruto felt strange as he didn't feel anything but a cold breeze. He opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming.

"oohhh~I'm having that falling dreaaamm again*yawn*. I'll just..." Naruto closed his eyes, only to be shaken violently.

" OH! CRAP! IT'S NOT A DREAM, IT'S NOT A DREAM!" shouted Naruto. He was being hung upside was down and being shaken around like a ragdoll.

'Calm down, this as ad as it can get right?' he thought.

"Alright whoever you are, I'm about kick your a-mmph!" Naruto shut himself up when he saw who it was.

_**"You have fifteen minuets to pack, we're going to**** Konoha."** _said the black armored warrior. Before Naruto could say anything he was dropped.

"**AAAAAaaaaa****hhhhhh**hhhh!"

" I'd wish you wouldn't do that when your here." said the purple and black Remnai.

**"I wish you and the other didn't baby him so damn much!" **He replied angrily. Fuu then came out to the balcony tired and grumpy.

"I wish you two would shut up. What's going that you woke ME up!?"

_**" Wanna come to Konoha with Quis and Naruto?"**_

"...i'll get my stuff." Fuu said exhaustedly


	12. The Girl

Konohagakure

10:57 am

Konoha Gates

_"Quit yer whining blondie, at least he apologized later."_ the Quis said

"That's not what I'm worried about." Naruto replied.

"Is it your family?" asked Fuu.

"Yea..." Naruto sighed. He was awaiting this day since he was two, but now he didn't know what to expect. Sure his 'family' told him what his parents look like, but they've never told him what they were like. The closer they got to the gates, the more nervous he got.

"Halt. State your business in Konoha." demanded the guard. The Quis dressed himself in multiple rags and a ragged hood. Only his green eyes are visible.

_"I'm here to give the Yondaime his precious little gift!"_ exclaimed the mysterious figure as he roughed up the blonde kids hair.

_"And the green haired one his girlfriend, she's gonna make sure he doen't make any trouble."_

"Hey/Shut up!" both the children exclaimed.

"Hmm, you, blondie. Why do you look so familiar?" asked the other guard. Naruto gulped and looked at his older brother to help him before he left. Thankfully the Quis looked at him and nodded.

_"If you must know, this child is the martyr of this village. Ask your leader if yo're really curious, but you have to get to him to ask, don'tcha." _The guards had one last thing to inspect.

"You're awfully mysterious yourself. What's under the robes?"

_"Well burns. Bad ones see?" _he put his hand up to his face showing a pure black hand with no skin on it.

"Ugh. Okay you can pass. Just, don't show that off."

_"I wrapped myself up for a reason. Come on kids!"_

Naruto and Fuu couldn't help but be amazed as they walked into the village. Everything was huge and there were people everywhere. They made their way through the bustling crowd until Naruto stopped, he lifted his head and sniffed the air for good few seconds. Something was cooking. Naruto became intoxicated by the aroma and strayed from the group and made his way to a ramen stand. He went inside and jumped in a seat.

"Well hey there kid! Where're your parents?"asked the chef. Naruto stopped spinning in the chair and put on a serious face.

"Around." he replied. The man raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and laughed.

"Alright if that's the name of the game, what'd you want?"

"Hmm there's beef, miso, chicken..."

_"Knuckle blaster"_

"There's no flavor called...crap." groaned Naruto. He turned around and saw Quis right behind him.

"Look I can-"

_"Save it, we'll get something to eat before you get your knuckle blaster."_sighed the hooded being.

"Yes! Thank you! Uhh, six bowls of miso ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. The Quis went into his makeshift pocket and pulled out a large ruby.

_"How much will this get the boy?" _asked the mysterious stranger. The chef eyes almost popped out of his head. This ruby could buy half the stores in this district and then some.

"Sir, I don't think you understand how much that is..."

_"Sir, I don't think you understand that I just don't give a-"_

"I'M HUNGRY!" yelled Naruto. The man jumped at the sudden sound burst. He decided to make his best miso ramen.

"Ayame! Six bowls of our best miso ramen!"

Later

_"Dammit boy! 15 bowls of miso ramen! You know that too much can kill you."_

"I don't care! Ramen has to be food fro-"

**POW**

"Gah! Fuu what was that for?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his cheek. Fuu just scoffed and turned around not saying a word.

_"Nice one, so now that we've got that sorted out to Hokages Office!" _exclaimed as he pointed the way. As they were walking down the road they found themselves in the higher class of the village. The party noticed the dirty looks some of the nobles were giving them. Once more Naruto was distracted by something, but this time it was a group of kids surrounding one girl. He went to see what was going on.

"Hey it's the demon girl!" yelled one girl.

"Why aren't with your master demon girl!?"mocked a boy.

"I bet she sacrifices small animals and even babies!"an older girl said arrogantly.

"P-please leave me alone." said the small girl. Naruto, who has been taught that social conflict with those of the same age must be handled carefully and thoughtfully.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"Naruto yelled. Most of the kids turned around to see a small blonde kid in rags.

"Look at this bozo!"

"I bet his parents didn't want him!"

"Look at his eyes, you can see some red!"

All of the kids now surrounded Naruto. One big kid walked up to Naruto and sneered.

"What do you think you're doing rat. You 'people' aren't supposed around here." berated the big kid. Naruto sighed and knew where this was going.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

"Ooo, the rat has a spine. How bout I-"

**THOOM**

Naruto head butted the bully instantly, but he wasn't done. With lighting quick reflexes he grabbed the kids shoulders and slammed his head against his own.

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

**CRACK**

The older boy was on the floor groaning in pain, his head bleeding from the sudden force against his skull. Naruto got up and slammed his foot against the bully's gut, and looked at the other kids with a sadistic grin.

"Anyone else?" he asked. All of the kids looked back at their leader and ran away. Naruto turned to the girl who seemed to be afraid of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked towards her, but she backed away with every step. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"What're ya scared of me? I won't bite." he reassured her, but she kept her distance. The fear in her eyes annoyed Naruto to no end. He always hated fear.

"Hey! Just because I beat him up doesn't mean I'll beat you up. And a 'thank you' would be nice!" he exclaimed. The girl jumped and closed her eyes as she blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she said shakily

"I don't want an apology, just a thank you!"

"T-t-thank you." she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You're welcome."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Naruto smiled a warm smile and chuckeled a bit.

"You're pretty nice, and I like your eyes. Hey! Why do those kids call you-"

_"NARUTO!__Dammit boy it's one o clock and we can't be late to meet your father!"_ Quis shouted from afar. Naruto jumped and turned around with is own case of fear.

"COMING!" he shouted. As he stepped on the boy's body he turned around and smiled at the girl.

"I hope we can meet again." he said as he waved and ran away. The girl stood there wondering about the boy she just met.


	13. The Plan

Hokages Office

1:57 pm

Minato was going trough a swirl of emotions and thoughts. He could barely think about anything else but how he and his reunited family will spend their time together. He then heard something outside his door.

"Look if you don't have an appointment you'll have to make one!" his secretary shouted.

"But I need to see daddy!" a child's voice said

_"Now everyone calm down! Look here lady I've come here with a special delivery, and right now you're in my way." _said a familiar voice.

"Is that a threat, you vagabond!" his secretary spat. Minato having enough went to the door and opened it. There his secretary was being held above the ground by the scruff of her neck by a black hooded figure with green eyes, a green haired child who was clearly bored, and a blonde haired, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheek child who was pouting. Minato just stared at the blonde boy with both hopeful and distant eyes. The boy finally noticed Minato and his eyes widened. The two stared at each other longingly.

"Dad?"

"Naruto?"

After few seconds Minato pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Naruto... I've missed you so much son..."

"D-d-dad...I...can't...breath!" Naruto gasped. Minato reluctantly let go of his son, only to be in a bone crushing hug by him.

"N-n-naruto...air...I...need..." Minato rasped. Naruto let him go and smiled warmly. Minato smiled back, he looked at his son's companions.

"Naruto, who're your friends?" Minato asked. Naruto rushed to the green girl and yanked her by her arm back to the Yondaime. At first the mint haired girl had a sour look on her face until she looked at him. She instantly put on a smile, but it seemed fake. No it was fake.

"Hi you must be Naruto's father! I'm Fuu, Naruto's best friend."

_"They sleep in the same bed."_ mocked the hooded figure. Fuu ran over to the man wrapped in rags and started hitting him.

"shutupshutpshutupshutup!" she yelled over and over. Minato looked at this mysterious figure and pondered his thought's.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" he asked. The figure just dropped the secretary, and chuckled.

_"Ouch blondie, even Remnai have feelings. How could not remember? Here's a hint, I've still got the scar on my chest."_ the being said as he took off his hood and face scarf. Minato eyes widened, how could he have forgotten.

"Quis..."

"Hokage-sama! Forgive me, I'll get these..." she never finished her sentence. She looked at the face of the Remnai and blacked out.

"_Thank the Light. Anyways, Imma let you two spend the rest of day with each other! Come on Fuu, I've got some people you need to meet." _Quis said as picked up Fuu and made his way to the Forest of Death.

Hyuuga Estate, Gardens

Hinata was looking around cautiously to make sure nobody was around. Once she was sure she ran to a tree with a diagonally mark carved into it. She put her hand on the mark and focused charkra into the tree. She then sat down and decided to take a nap.

Forest of Death.

Quis was carrying an irate Fuu.

" Do you even know where you're going? Why're we in the most dangerous place in Konoha, even most jonin don't come in here!" Fuu whined. Quis stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Fuu, I want you to remember who you're talking to."_ he said calmly.

_"And besides, I know where I'm going. We're just going to be seeing some extended family."_

"Oh goodie..."she sighed out. Quis looked at her hurt and mocked a gasped.

_"Ah! Be grateful, you're about to make a great new friend!"_

"I think You and Naruto are enough of a headache."

_"Best friends"_

Hyuuga Estate, Gardens

3 hours later

Hinata woke up and looked around for her friend, but no one was around. She felt something in her left hand that wasn't there before. A small red and orange whistle with a note on it.

_"WiN yu Nid Mae."_ she read. She chuckled lightly at the poor penmanship.

'He's getting better.' she thought. She got up and went inside to continue the rest of her day.

Forest of Death

Arsono had just returned from visiting his young friend. He was sure he had finally found what he was looking for. He made it to the heart of the Forest, there a hole that was big enough for him lay there under giant spider's nest.

**FOOM**

Used to be a giant spider's nest. The fiery monstrosity jumped down the hole and landed deep underground, where a large tunnel lead the way to his destination. A dim red light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and as he got closer he could hear grunting and roaring. He exited the tunnel and finally arrived at his home. It looked like at fantasy like mining facility. There rock paths spiraling up all around each connecting to each other at different tunnels. Near the bottom there was a lot of magma, and many of his kind were down there collecting some with special containers. As he continued down his path he looked around to see if anything was out of order. He entered the black smith area. He was approached by a brown Remnai that was as tall as him.

_**" Master, your back from your visit so quickly! Was there're a problem?"**_it asked in a concerned voiced. The Arsono turned and eye smiled.

**"No, I just needed to give my young friend something, but while I am here report."**he ordered. The creature straightened up and spoke.

_**"Master, my fellow Grigyears have finished the other 'project' you assigned to us!"**_

**"Great! Soon I'll finally find an heir. Thank you for your hard work."**


	14. Family Matters

Namikaze Estate

2:15 pm

Kushina was pacing back and forth across the main hallway muttering to herself.

"Oh kami when will they be here? What will Naruto look like? Did they call him Naruto? Did they change his name? Oh kami, oh kami..."

She was both excited and scared, what was the result of her so in the hands of those _'things'_! She needed know right away

**Ding**

Kushina heard the house bell and rushed to the main door. She got to the door in a matter of seconds and swung the door open.

**CRACK**

"Naruto?!" she cried. There stood Minato covering his face in pain, and next to him laughing madly was blonde whiskered boy in black tattered rags with beautiful cerulean eyes.

"UUUUhhgg..." groaned Minato.

"HAhahahah Dad they got you good! Hahahaha!" the blonde boy said. Kushina started to tear up and sob. She threw herself at him in a soul breaking hug.

"Uhh...excuse me...but...my...lungs!" gasped the child. Kushina replied by tightening her grip on him.

"I'm not letting you go, Naruto."

"Lady? Do I know you? And how am I gonna eat ramen?" the boy asked. Kushina flinched and slowly released tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto? Do you know who I am?" she asked. She held her breath as she awaited the boy's answer.

"Mom? Are you my mom?!" He asked with hope in his eyes. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and grabbed her long lost child.

"Like I said, I'm not letting you go."

"nngh...Kuushhina." groaned Minato.

With Fuu

5:35 p.m.

Fuu had lived next to a Remnais camp before, but this was more like a real hidden village. There were so many different Remnais, two she never saw before. The first one was water type that looked lethal and dangerous seeing that they could blend in any body of water. However she quickly learned that they're extremely lazy when Quis was talking to one.

_"Suisuino! How have you been?"_

"f.i..n..e..." it slowly sighed out.

_"Lazy as ever, how're you alive again?" _ The creature simply shrugged its shoulders, and went back into its puddle. Fuu face-palmed and groaned loudly. Quis sighed and turned to his irate companion.

_"Hey shut up. They're more helpful than you think."_

The next one actually scared her. All Remnais have this demonic Cheshire like smile, except the Arsonos who have a scowl instead. It's why some of them where scarves in the first place. However this thing had no mouth, and she could see her reflection on its skin. It was big, strong and scary when she saw its beady blue eyes looking into hers.

"Uhh... what's that?" she asked cautiously. Her answer was a smack to the back of her head.

_"Not what is, who is. We don't have an official name for him yet, so we just call him 'Metal'." _Quis answered annoyed.

"What wonderful creativity."

_"M-hm"_

"So who am I here to meet with?" Quis stayed silent, but seemed excited for some reason. Fuu decided not to say anything and just continue down the path.

Hyuuga Estate Hiashis Room

9:32 p.m.

Hinata was in a terrifying situation. Her father found her special whistle. She had to think quick and make sure nit give herself away, so of course she was doomed.

"Hinata?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Y-y-yes father?"

"Where did you get such a 'unique' item?" he asked. He was inspecting its design, because he's never seen this style before.

"I got it from a f-friend."

"A friend? Who do you know with such... 'imagination'." he said. He knew she was hiding something. Hinata was sweating bullets inside, but stood her ground.

"He's my age and he has just moved in. We bumped into each other and I got to know him." she lied. Hiashi simply motioned his hand to continue.

"I learned that his father was a special blacksmith. At first I didn't believe him, but he then pulled that out of his pocket." Hiashi looked at the item again.

"If my guess is correct, this is a whistle am I right?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"He said that was the first item he crafted by himself. He used one of his fathers books for the design."

"That makes sense. How else would a child make something so different? But that brings up a few more questions..."  
'There is no god!' she thought.

"However they can wait you start the academy tomorrow and you're going to need your rest." Hiashi said as he handed back the item. Hinata bowed and left the room.

'Kami! You do exist!' she exclaimed in her head. She went to her room and set her clock to three twenty-five a.m.

Forest of Death

11:13 p.m.

Fuu was fast asleep in Quis arms.

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

_WE'RE HERE!" _he shouted as he dropped Fuu on the ground.

**thump**

"Oww... what the hell was that for?!"  
_"Wash your mouth! We're about to meet YOUR__teacher." _he said oddly. Fuu looked at him with fire in her eyes.

_"Fine I'm sorry little shrub, does that help?" _he said.

"Just take me the guy."

_"Actually shrub head, you're on your own." _he said with sadness in his voice. He pointed to a large cavern embedded inside a cliff.

_"This is the Cavern of Emptiness. Our second strongest Farthernix is in there. Piece of advice: be yourself. He called you specifically."_ Quis then disappeared from thin air leaving a faint green trail behind him. Fuu had dealt with the black knights before, but something was wrong here. From her experience all Remnai stuck together like glue, this one was miles away from the camp. Nevertheless she went inside, and walked down the path in pure darkness.


	15. The Master and The Guardian

Fuu was never one to fear the dark, but she knew something was up with this cave. Something wrong. She was blind but continued forward.

**"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE,FETUS!"**

Fuu turned and looked all around her, but there was no one around her. Just darkness.

**"FETUS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?"**

Fuu didn't know how to respond. She decided to ignore the voice.

**"HOW RUDE!"**

**WOOSH**

She jumped to what she thought was her right. Fear had taken control of her body.

**CRASH**

And that saved her life.

**"OH-HO! LOOK AT YOU, MOVE LIKE THAT AND YOU MIGHT JUST KEEP YOUR LEGS!"**

Two red lights beamed behind her. She turned only to be blinded by red.

**"BUT HOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU, LITTLE FETUS?!"**

Hyuuga Estate

3:37 a.m.

Hinata had snuck out of her room and into the gardens. Thankfully most of the branch member guards went to sleep at this time. She pulled out the whistle and blew lightly. No sound actually came out of the whistle. Hinata was confused and was about to blow again.

**"Yes?"**

"eep!" Hinata turned to meet her friend.

"Uhhh...I s-s-start school t-t-tomorrow, so I-I won't be able to talk to you as much."

**"Suure we can. In fact there's a way for me to help you get stronger!"**

"Really!? Wait, w-w-what's the catch?"

**"Me and you form a unison like pact. I can become you Shadow Guardian."**

Namikaze Estate

The two parents were in heated argument.

"What do you hide him?!"

"Kushina listen-"

"NO! You want me to act like we don't know him?!"

"It's for his protection!"

"Yea, and so was sealing Kyuubi into him!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

**crrrreeaaak**

Naruto slowly dragged himself to his parents. He yawned and said

"mom...dad...school...tomorrow,so shhhh..." he went back into his new room and fell fast asleep. They sighed and looked at each apologetically.

Cavern of Emptiness

Fuu backed herself into a wall, the red lights bore into her. She saw a large, rigid, double-edge sword slowly coming towards her. She was absolutely terrified. Death was here. The tip made it to her throat and lifted her chin. She closed her eyes and waited for it.

'I'm sorry Naruto.'

**SHINK**

Hyuuga Estate Gardens

"Sh-sh-shadow Guardian? Wh-what's that?" Hinata was confused and slightly concerned where this was going.

**"I attach part of my soul to yours. By doing so I can protect you at all times without being there half of the time. You gain some of my strength and all of my energy is yours. Plus you gain my fire affinity."** the Arsono explained.

"I'm afraid I d-don't get it."

**"Look, we make an oath, right?"**

"Okay."

**"When we make this oath some of my fire will go into you, but it won't hurt."**

"..."

**"And when that happens you'll be much stronger, and you can call me whenever you want. That explain everything?"**

Hinata was very hesitant about this, she just met this thing yesterday but she could make her farther proud, and maybe even stop the branch abuse in the Hyuuga clan.

"Are you sure t-this is s-s-safe?"

**"If I wanted to hurt you, why are still standing there?"**

"Alright. H-how do we b-begin?"

**"First, get out that whistle I gave you."**

Cavern of Emptiness

**"CONGRTAS KID! YOU PASS."**

Fuu opened her eyes. At first they hurt and it was blinding. Then they adjusted to the light, and she looked around in amazement. The cave filled itself with light from numerous crystals from the walls and ceiling. Each one was a different color giving the cave a beautiful rainbow hue.

**"THIS CAVE IS LIKE LIFE, IT CAN BE BEAUTIFUL, BREATH TAKING, AND WONDEROUS AT FIRST. UNTIL YOU LOOK DOWN..."**

Fuu eyes were on the ceiling and walls. She took a step forward.

**CRUNCH**

She fell over and landed on what happened to be bones. Human bones. She shrieked and scrambled to her feet. Bones. Bones everywhere.

**"AND SEE THE BLOOD POUR DOWN FROM YOUR HANDS. THIS IS THE LIFE YOU LEAD. THIS IS THE LIFE OF A NINJA. THIS. IS. THE WORLD."**

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

Fuu knew it was coming for her again, but from where?

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

'Up? No. Behind? No. Around? If he was invisible. Kami please no don't do that to me.' she thought earnestly.

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

'BELOW!' she yelled in her head. She used all of her strength to jump at the wall and grab one of the crystals.

**CRASH**

Instead a large hand made out of thick black smoke burst through the wall she was on and grabbed her.

**"QUIT STRUGGLING, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU...YET. YOU'RE TO GO TO THE NINJA ACADEMY WHEN THE SUN RISES. IF YOU'RE NOT THERE AT NOON."**

**CRRUNCHH**

Fuus felt enormous pain in her entire left arm. She screamed in pain and cried out for help.

**"THE REST OF YOU WILL FEEL MUCH WORST... APPRENTICE."**

Fuu started to faint as she fell in a pile bones. She woke up in front of a large mansion with her arm feeling much better. It was still sore, but so was the rest of her body. As she inspected her arm she found a note tied around her elbow. She untied it and read the awful handwriting.

_"Las**T fr**_**EE**b_ee_"

Fuu groaned as she realized the message. This was the only time the Remnais were going to help her. She was now on her own.


	16. New Kids

Naruto woke up in comfy bed and sunlight shined into his face. He smiled widely and jumped out of his bed.

"Hey Fuu time to..." Narutos turned and frowned a little. Fuu was always there with him when he woke up. He shrugged off the feeling and went down stairs. Something smelled good, no great even! Naruto rushed wildly following the smell. He got to the kitchen at last and found his mother cooking. Kushina turned and smiled.

"Hey there Naruto breakfast is almost done, so you just sit down at the table." She said happily. As he sat down he wondered where his father was. Kushina however, was hoping he didn't hear the whole conversation last night.

"Say Naruto?"

"hm?"

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"Something about Kyuubi, and knowing me. Why?"

"Oh! Nothing, just wondering." she set the food on the table for both of them.

"I'm not mad at you two. I already met fuzzie. Plus I already know why it happened, and why dad did it." Kushina sat down and sighed.

"Does he give you any trouble?" she asked concerned. Naruto shook his head.

"No, not at all! In fact we made a deal." he said smiling mischievously.

"Really?! What kind of deal?" she said afraid those things let Kyuubi get to her boy.

"He gives me his chakra when I _need_ it, I make sure my brother and sister stay away from him at all times." he replied. He then started to wolf down his food as fast as he could. Kushina was more impressed at how little of a mess he was making than his lack of table manners.

**BEEELLLLCH**

"Excuse me." he said politely and innocently. Kushina laughed so hard she had to hold her sides. When she was done she packed Narutos lunched and went with him to his first day of school.

With Fuu

Fuu was asleep under a tree in front of a large mansion. She started to wake up, trying desperately to remember what happened. She heard someone yelling in her direction, but was still half asleep. Thankfully someone helped her out.

**POW**

By tackling her.

"Ung! Whoever you are, you're dead!" she roared. She then saw who was on top of her.

"Hey Fuu! Why're you sleeping on my tree?" Naruto asked. Fuu then remembered the 'fight' with demon. She had to think of a lie quick.

"Uh... Quis! Quis told me where you lived but the lights were out, so I crashed here." she lied.

"Oh, okay!" Kushina ran over to them glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto! What was that?! Apologize right now!" she said strictly. Naruto was confused and tried to justify himself.

"bu-"

"Ah! Now!" it didn't work. He looked at Fuu for help, but instead got smug look from her instead. He sighed in defeat and apologized.

"I'm sorry Fuu." his brightened up when he got an idea.

"Hey Fuu, you're gonna be late to school of you don't come with us." he said.

"Naruto how do you know this girls name?" Kushina asked. Fuu turned to her and put out her hand.

"Fuu, Narutos best friend!" she said in 'as a matter of fact' tone. Kushina didn't know what to make of the girl, but Naruto seemed happier around her.

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mom."

"A pleasure to meet you at last. Well let's go we don't want to be late."

With Hinata

Hinata woke up feeling better than ever and more hyper than usual. She noticed the whistle was still around her neck.

_**'Mornin.'**_

"Hello...HUH?!" she looked everywhere for the voice, but didn't see anyone around.

_**'Inside, young'un.' **_the voice said bored. Hinata picked up the whistle and inspected it. The voice sighed.

_**'No kid, inside you remember!?' **_the voice exclaimed. Hinata remembered everything last night at that moment. She gasped and blushed.

"Y-y-y-you're ins-s-side m-m-m-m-me?!" she said loudly.

_**"Hush up! I'm physically somewhere else, but I can talk to you through your head. So I suggest you think before you speak, or else people will think you're crazy."**_Arsono explained. Hinata now feeling more comfortable decided to take his advice.

'How's this?'

_**'Perfect, now GET OUT OF BED!'**_

'eep!' Hinata covered her ears. She didn't know thinking could be so loud. Thankfully the academy was close by.

Konoha Ninja Academy

9:39 a.m.

Kushina bought Fuu her own lunch since she didn't have any of her own, and it was the least she could do for being Naruto's first human friend. They made it to the building and Kushina told themwhich room they were supposed to go to.

Kushina planted a kiss on her sons cheek before waving good bye.

"Mama's boy."

"Shut it."

They made it to their classroom just in time. As they came through the door the teacher saw them and smiled.

"Alright class settle down we have new students!" he motioned for them to stand in front of the class.

"Please introduce yourselves to the entire class."

"Hi! My name is Fuu and it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Hi Fuu!" the whole class (save three) shouted.

"Now all you need to know about me is my hair is naturally green, and I like bugs."

"Okay, now it's your turn." the teacher said to Naruto. Hinata saw him and recognized him on the spot.

'That's.'

_**'hm? Oh! Well if it isn't-'**_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and all you need to know is I'll be the strongest person in my family!"


	17. Alpha Pre-Test

"Well that's a good goal to work for, but hard one if you're really related to the Red Death." the teacher chuckled.

"Oh! Uh... yea I'm her nephew." he lied. Fuu was confused about this and was going to say something, but Naruto glared at her.

"Okay my name is Iruka and there're a few seats left, so just sit where you think you'll be comfortable."

Naruto looked around was going towards most of the boys, but then he saw Hinata and started to walk towards her. Before he got to her though a boy with red paint over his eyes and a white puppy got in his way.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Naruto cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Yea, you forgot to bow down to us clan heirs!" the boy said smugly. Naruto looked at the group of kids behind the boy, including Hinata.

"You all want me to bow to you guys?"

"Well-" a blonde girl started to say but the dog barked to interrupted her.

"Yea you do! My ma says that alphas are in charge and they get respect from the pack, so I'm the alpha here!" the boy proclaimed. Everyone looked at Naruto to see what he would say next. To their surprise he put his hand on the kids shoulder and tossed him away like a ragdoll. He walked towards Hinata and sat next to her.

"Naruto!" the Iruka yelled.

"What? What'd I do?"

"You can't just throw students around like that! Now since Kiba wasn't actually hurt I'll let you go with a warning." Naruto stood up and did a mock salute.

"Hai taichou!" Iruka sighed and realized that this one student would change everyone in this classroom, even him.

"Alright now everyone please open your books to page 32. We'll start off with the Sage of Six Paths..."

5 hours later

Academy Sparring Grounds

The whole class was outside in an area with three fighting rings, a large tree with a target on it, a grass field with a small lake close by, and a large wooden bleacher close to the building.

"This is the Sparring Grounds, where we will participate in all of our physical activities." the teacher explained.

"Finally." said a boy in blue.

"Now we'll start with the sparring matches to practice your taijutsu. Any volunteers?" A lot of hands flew up, most of them being boys. However the one who caught his attention was Naruto. The way he smiled promised nothing good for anyone who went up against him, but he was a chuunin so if he tried anything he could stop him.

When everyone saw Naruto raise his hand most of the kids dropped theirs. This made Iruka groan because of the few kids who still had their hands raised.

"Fine, Naruto and Kiba come to the second ring." he gestured the middle fighting ring. Kiba 'yahooed' and ran ahead. Naruto chuckled darkly and walked. They stood in front of each other and waited for the signal.

"I don't even need Akamaru to beat you!"

"Kiba right? I'll go easy on you if you say sorry."

"What for?"

"For being so smug."

BEGIN!

Naruto stood there smiling and giggling eerily. Kiba decided to throw the first punch with a left jab to the gut. Naruto brought his right leg back and turned side ways, dodging the attack. He brought his knee up to Kibas chin hard, lifting his head up high. He then punched Kiba in gut, grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the ground face down. As Kiba was staring to get up Naruto planted his right foot firmly on the injured boys head.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said with a dark tone. The red in his blue eyes were more prominent than before.

"Whose the alpha again?" he applied more pressure to his head.

"YOU! youareyouarejuststopit!" the boy yelled out. Naruto removed his foot immediately and stretched out his hand to help Kiba up. Kiba reluctantly took his hand.

Winner Nruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Iruka said sternly.

"Iruka sensei may I have the first word?"

"It better be good."

"We're here to be taught how to kill. We're here to be ninjas, not children with a butter knife. I suggest you go to the Yondaime and tell him I said that." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice. Iruka was hit by the words hard. What he said was true and scared him. Was he doing his job the wrong way?  
The rest of the matches weren't as 'interesting', but that wasn't necessarily bad. Fuu won through a submission against the pink haired girl, Sakura. Hinata unwillingly beat down the blobde girl from earlier.

"I'm so weak! How can I impress Saskue-kun if I am so weak?"

"I-I-Ino-kun, while I d-didn't show it you had me on the ropes."

"Really!? Then I'll train harder!" Hinata helped Ino off the ground and dusted the dirt off of her. Ino smiled and ran to the rest of the class who were practicing shuriken tossing.

_**'Kiss ass.'**_

'Hey! You shouldn't say that!'

_**'Says the girl going to a school that teaches you how to kill, steal, and rape.'**_

'We don't learn about that l-'

_**'Sex. Ed. Also for Interrogation.'**_Hinata hit her head lightly in frustration.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Kiba. Hinata looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Uhh, just a slight headache from this morning!"

"Oh okay, well if you need anything just yell!" Kiba said in a proud voice. Just then Naruto ran over from the shuriken toss.

"Hey Hina-chan, where'd you get the whistle?" he asked casually. Hinata wasn't worried at first, until she realized Kiba was still there.

"Heeyyy now that you mention it, where did you get that!?" Kiba asked. Hinata was now terrified. If she didn't use the right words her father was going to be mad.

_**'Say the Master of the Arsonos protects.'**_

"The Master of the Arsonos protects." she blurted out. Kiba was confused and opened hismouth to say something, but Naruto quickly put his hand on top of Kibas mouth. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He looked at Kiba and put his finger to his mouth and shushed at him. Kiba decided to just comply and nod his head. Naruto took his hand off of Kibas mouth and headed towards the clearing.


	18. Humble Me Not

"Okay class in this clearing I'll show off one of three main ninja arts, Ninjutsu." Iruka then made few hand signs and concentrated.

**BOOF**

To his left stood another Iruka both mirroring each other.

"This is called Bushin no Jutsu. It allows my chakra to create an illusion of myself to distract enemies." he explained. He looked around and was satisfied with the amount of confusion on all the kids faces. Especially Naruto. Then his triumph shattered when he saw a boy in blue and Kiba smirk.

"Stuff it teach, I already know about that kinda stuff! Right Akamaru?"

_*bark*_

"Yea, I'm right." Kiba boasted.

"Hmph, I'm from the Uchiha clan so I already have what I need." sneered the blue boy. Naruto coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Iruka-sensei you should allow these youthful, eager students give more examples of Ninjutsu, since they know everything already." Iruka knew he was up to something, but decided to play Naruto game.

"Well Naruto you're right! Sasuke. Kiba. Why don't each of you give an example of ninjutsu?" Kiba backed away nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke sneered and walked into the clearing. He made a few hand signs and took in a deep breath. He moved his face upwards and exhaled fire. Most of the class were amazed and cheered Sasuke on. Most. Naruto ran up to Hinata and whispered something into her ear. Hinata giggled and walked up to Iruka.

"I-I-ruka-sensei can I show my j-jutsu?" she asked politely. Iruka smiled and nodded his head. She walked into the clearing, closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She grabbed the whistle and blew into it. A sudden surge of raw power coursed through her body.

_**'Okay, I'm sending some spirit into you just tell me where you want it.'**_

'How about my hands?'

_**'Got it. Now before you do this let me warn you that your hands are going to be on fire.'**_

'Okay...'

_**'But you won't burn, it'll just be fire on your hands.'**_

'Gotcha'

_**'And I'll be taking over for a bit.'**_

'Alright let's...w-'

_**'HERE WE GO!'**_

**FOOM**

Hinata's hands burst into flames. She never felt so good before in her entire life. She felt aggressive, brutal, angry, spirited, and for some odd reason hateful. She looked at the class and saw the fear in their eyes. She loved it. She wanted to hit something. She needed to. She ran to at them faster than Iruka could react and jumped over the frightened kids. She flipped and turned her body acrobatically as she flew gracefully in the air.

**CRRAACK**

**FFOOOOOOMMMM**

Her fist met the wooden boards of the third fighting ring and created a huge fiery shockwave. As the fire died down Hinata walked out of the ring and plopped down on the bleachers. Naruto ran to her laughed.

"Next time you shouldn't put your all into showing off." he said heartily. Hinata looked at him with exhausted eyes and barely managed to speak.

"N...n...no..t...fun.n.y..."

_**RRRRING**_

Iruka snapped out of his shock and dismissed the class. He made sure to report everything to the Hokage. Naruto helped Hinata up and walk to front of the building.

"Come on Pyro, you can commit arson at home." Naruto joked.

"Na...ru...to...st.o..p.."

"Fine, I'm burnt out and ran out of matches."

"..."

"What?!"

As they made their way out of the building a Hyuuga guard came and took her from Naruto and gave him a nasty glare before he left. Before Naruto could react he was lifted in the air by a pair of familiar arms.

"Hi there baby- WOAH!" Kushina was hugging her son one second and on the floor the next. She didn't know to be proud, or to be embarrassed.

"Sorry Aunty, you just frightened me, but you know not to sneak up on me!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina gave him a shocked expression, but then remembered last nights argument.

'He did hear...' her face quickly turned into a fake smile, hoping Naruto wouldn't see through it.

"Alright '_nephew' _let's go home! Wait, what about your friend Fuu?"

"I think she'll live with us. Is that okay?"

'_Aww, dammit kami._'

"Sure baby, the estate needs more people." just then said girl exited the building and ran towards Naruto.

_**'CHILD! GOOD JOB, YOU MAY JUST BE MY TRUE SUCESSOR. YOU'LL BE LIVING WITH ME IN THE CAVE! DON'T WORRY, I ALREADY GOT RID OF THE BONES!'**_

'Should I even try to ask how you-'

**'NOPE!'**

'...Fine...' Fuu decided to just accept defeat. If this being wanted her dead, she wouldn't be here right now. She needed to protect Naruto, by any means.

"Hi Uzumaki-san, Naruto I'm going to be living with our relatives in the Forest."

"Oh, okay. Can I visit you?" Naruto asked.

_**'ONLY WHEN THE SUN IS UP.'**_

"Only when the sun is up, is that alright?"

"Perfect!"

"Wait, Fuu which forest are you talking about?" Kushina asked. She assumed the Remnais raised her too since she grew up with her son, but these things live in seclusion and dangerous areas.

"I think it's called the Forest of Death?"

Cavern of Emptiness

_**"QUIS! WHAT'D YOU WANT?"**_

_"How about you do me a small favor?"_

**_"NO!"_**

_"You didn't even-"_

**_"I'M NOT TAKING IT EASY ON HER! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A CHILD DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD GIVE HER SPECIAL TREATMENT!"_**

_"You're sure she can survive your training?"_

**_"YOU NEED MORE FAITH IN YOUR_****_ FRIEND!"_**

_"And you need to be more merciful!"_

**_"...Heh, fine I'll consider it."_**

_"That's all I ask"_

**_"THAT'S ALL YOU'LL GET!"_**

Hokages Office

Minato was busy with paper work and was about to use Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but he needed to wait for Irukas report for the first day of the Academy. Just then he heard someone knock on his door.

"Enter" Iruka opened the door and bowed.

"Hokage-sama, I have the Academy pre-test results, but first I think I need to tell you about one of the new students."

"Oh? Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."


	19. An Aggresive Test

"What's so special about him? Did he do something wrong?"

"Well sir, he's stronger and more mature than anybody should be at his age."

"How so?"

"Sir when I was about to scold him for the way he beat his sparring opponent Kiba Inuzaka. However what he said got me thinking."

"What did he say?"

"'We're here learn how to kill. We're here to be ninjas, not children with a butter knife. I suggest you go to the Yondaime and tell him I said that.' His exact words."

'Naruto, is that what you think?" Minato sighed. Many civilians were uncomfortable with the idea of training ninjas at such a young age, but then the Kyuubi attacks and now everyone's on board. However changes were made, significant changes. The Konoha Academy became a civilian school for normal children. Minato closed his eyes and started to think deep.

"Iruka? Why were you going to scold Naruto for beating his opponent?"

"Sir, it was the way he defeated him."

"Really? How?"

"He was fast, strong, and brutal. However the worst was when Kiba went down."

"He didn't keep going did he?!"

"Not entirely. He put his foot down on the situation and asked Kiba to politely surrender."

"Heh. Just like Kushina."

"Sir he told me he's her nephew, is that true?" Minato face almost betrayed him. He didn't expect Naruto to remember last nights argument, but he seems to get what he was going for.

"Yes it's true, he's one of the last Uzumaki along with Kushina."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying."

"Any other reports?"

"Like your work load, plenty."

Hyuuga Estate

5:38 pm

Hiashi didn't know what to make of this. His daughter comes home looking like she trained with Gai. At first he was going to ask what happened, but decided she needed rest. However a strange feeling radiated from her whistle. He took it from her surprisingly strong grip and inspected in his studies. He found no record of such a design no matter where he looked. From what he heard Hinata blew into this and used some unique ninjutsu. Of course he didn't believe this and thought Minato was joking, but curiosity is part of a ninja's life. If the reports were true he could make the Hyuuga clan a force to be reckoned with. He decided try the whistle out.

Cave of Emptiness

5:45 pm

Fuu entered the cave expecting to fight for her life again. At first all she could see was the color black, but then she saw a familiar glow in the distance. She felt a strange feeling of hope and started to run towards the light. Brighter her path became, the faster she ran. She finally made it into the light and into that familiar room full of beautiful crystals. However there now was a giant hole in the wall ahead of her.

_**"COME KIN! SOON YOU AND I WILL FINALLY MEET!"**_

"Why should I? Last time we met you almost killed me! I shouldn't even be here!"

_**"BUT YOU ARE HERE!"**_

"You threatened me into doing so!"

_**"BECAUSE YOU LET YOUR FEAR GET TO YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEEK OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS AID?!"  
**_

"Because Quis told me I was on my own!"

_**"IF THAT WAS TRUE YOU WOULD BE EITHER DEAD RIGHT NOW, OR SECLUDED LIKE AN EXILED LEPER IN TAKIGAKURE SHUNNED AND HATED BY ALL, AND LEFT TO FEND FOR YOURSELF!"**_

"What're yo-"

_**"YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE, YOU CAME HERE OUT OF BOTH YOUR FREE WILL AND THE FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU DIDN'T HEED THE CALL!"**_

"..." she was deep in thought. His words were like loud lighting bolts striking her with every word.

_**"YOU ARE WEAK!"**_

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

The whole cavern shook but Fuu was paying no attention to any of it, only to the words coming from the gigantic hole.

_**"YOU ARE AFRAID!"**_

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

**THOOM**

_**"YOU. ARE. ALONE, AND DEAD!"**_

"NO I'M NOT!" Fuu yelled. She finally had enough of this things lies.

"I may be weak and I'm definitely scared now, but..."

_**"BUT?"**_

"I have Naruto! I have Quis and the rest of my family, and you're not part of it! If anything you're the exile! You're the one dead! And you're the one whose all alone!"

Fuu screamed at the hole. She was out of breath and running off adrenaline. She waited for the being to respond in anger, hate filled words, and violence. Instead she received silence. Pure, empty silence.

Hyuuga Estate

Main House 5:39 pm

A sudden scream was coming from Hiashi's room along with a loud thud. Many guards came swiftly to his location to see what could've possibly sneaked pass them. One made it to his door and opened it quickly.

"Hiashi-sama, are you safe!?" he asked as he surveyed the room. His attention snapped to his leader who was writhing in pain on the floor. His lips were burnt badly. The guard picked up his superior and left quickly to the hospital, never noticing the black and orange whistle in his hand.

Cave of Emptiness

5:47 pm

"Well! Did I leave you speechless! A six year old just told you to screw yourself and all she gets is silence!" Fuu yelled. Now she was dead tired and ready to pass out.

_**"SORRY YOU LOST ME WHEN YOU OPENED YOUR MOUTH, CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?!"**_

"I'm done with you." She grumbled and turned to leave.

_**"WAIT!" **_the voice bellowed. Fuu stopped and turned around with an angry look on her face. She really tired of this thing.

"What?!"

_**"You've brought up several good points. You threw away your fear of me. And you used the strength from you loved ones."**_

"Your point?"

_**"You, Fuu have passed the test of Fathernix Master Izgould. I now ask, no beg you to be my apprentice."**_Fuu was shocked when she heard those words. From her experience Farthernix were powerful, very powerful. She needed power to protect Naruto, but this Izgould would kill her.

"Can I still see Naruto?"

_**"From where I'm standing your paths are intertwined, it would be foolish and selfish of me to deny you this."**_She still wasn't convinced.

_**" I will not take back what I said child. You are weak, but I will make stronger than the force that pulls. You are afraid, but I will replace that fear with courage the blinds the Sun. And while you're not alone, by accepting me as your Master you have died. But when you leave me you will be reborn."**_

Fuu was in disarray. She needed this badly, but she's no good to anyone if she's dead or crippled. She had one question left.

"How hard will the training be IF I accept?"

_**"Nowhere as bad as the first time we met. It will be arduous, taxing, and you WILL want to give up at some point. But as I look on you now I know you won't."**_Fuu had one last trick up her sleeve, just in case he was lying. An oath that all Remnai are sworn to.

"Do you swear on Zaxnyir's sword?" as she asked A hand, just barely the made it through the hole. The index finger stretched out in front of her as she heard a dark chuckle.

_**"I swear on my true brother's blade I will do all I can to make you stronger."**_

"Well that's all I need to hear." she shook the finger.

_**"Welcome home apprentice. Your training begins after school tomorrow. Now go back to the camp and sleep."**_


	20. Secret Lies

Hyuuga Estate

Hiashi Room

6:38 pm

Hinata was completely terrified. Her father, who made a miraculous recovery, would question her greatly about the whistle. Not only is this proof she lied to him, but now he knows that the reports about her were true. She didn't know how this would turn out. Hiashi had his back to her, looking out to the garden.

"Hinata..."

'Hai tou-sama!"

"How does the whistle work?"

"Tou-sama?"

"The whistle! How does it work?!" he turned with hungry eyes. It was clear what he wanted.

'_Tou-sama wants to know how your power works Arsono-sama?"_

**_'Just Arsono, and your father wants more than that.'_**

_'Should I tell him?'_

**_'You can't.'_**

_'I can't lie to him!'_

**_'No, you can't tell him how HE can use because only YOU can! '_**

"Tou-sama, only I can use the whistle."

"And why is that Hinata!? It couldn't be a fūinjutsu, I've looked everywhere! Are you lying to me?!" he shouted at her. Hinata shrank and began to shake.

"T-t-tou-ssama I-I c-can't tell you how to use it?!" she stuttered. Hinata never felt weaker. She had lost her confidence just as fast as she got it.

_**'Ohhh, no. Did you just st-st-st-stutter again?'**_

_'A-A-A-'_

**_'Don't you A-A-A me! Ya know what? Blow the whistle.'_**

_'What?! Why?!'_

**_'BLOW THE DAMN WHISTLE!'_**

_'HOW?! He has it!'_

**_'Ask for it back by saying you'll give him a demonstration.'_**

_'B-b-but...'_

**_'First calm down, take a breath and just focus. Show no emotion, no fear, no shyness, and for the sake of the Light stop that damn stuttering.'_**

"I'm still waiting for an answer Hinata." she sighed in defeat. She took in a deep breath and focused on not showing any emotion.

"Tou-sama, I wish to demonstrate the power the whistle holds. May I have it back so I can show you?" Hiashi internally flinched. His shy, timid daughter finally stopped stuttering. At first he wanted to teach her a lesson for her insolence, but then realized that a true ninja looks beneath the underneath. He reached in side his kimono for the strange item.

"Here and show me quickly." he handed her the strange object.

'_Okay Arsono, what do I do?"_

**_'First go outside, we don't want to set the place on fire.'_ **she mentally nodded and stood up.

"I have to be outside in the garden so I don't burn anything."

"Yes, of course just hurry up." she nodded and stepped in the garden.

_**'Now take the whistle and blow into it as hard as you can.'**_

_'Are you sure?'_

_**'I told you to do it didn't**_** I?' **she decided to just go with his plan.

'What's the worst that could happen?'

**FWEEET**

Instantly she felt that surge of raw power and emotions again, but this time it was more intense. She felt like a giant 'something' was coming from her chest, up to her throat, and trying to leave through her mouth. She didn't want to let it out for some reason, as if something was telling her to just swallow it. However she couldn't hold it in any longer and let go. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen

"aaagghh**HHHRRRROOAAAAGHHH!"**

She opened her eyes to a frightening sight. There, with a small trail from her mouth into a large body with fire roaring from his chest and palms, was Arsono. She looked at her father in fear of what he would do. Thankfully the look of fear was all over his face. But then it turned to anger.

_'uh-oh.'_

"HINATA! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Hiashi yelled. He lunged at the fiery trail connecting the two and struck it without thinking. In response, he found himself against a tree.

Namikaze Estate

6:40 pm

Kushina was in the middle of teaching Naruto how to sharpen a blade, but stopped when she heard something scream.

**"HHHRRRROOAAAAGHHH!"**

She decided to see what could make such a sound, but stopped when Naruto grabbed her leg.

"You shouldn't go. He's dangerous when he's mad, and right now he's very mad." Naruto said. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Kushina sighed and knelt to her son.

"Alright Naruto, who is 'He'?"

"A Master, that's all you need to know. I can't tell you anymore."

"And why can't you tell me more?"

"Because you'd tell dad to force my family out." Kushina flinched as she realized what he was talking about.

Hokage Office

6:40 pm

Minato was rubbing his temples and groaning loudly. The Raikage has requested his diplomat back since he hasn't reported in three days. How was he going to tell him that a big fire monster killed him because he attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga princess, who now has a VERY strong fire affinity with the help of a magic whistle that no one knows of.

"I didn't even say that out loud and I feel like I lost some brain cells."

**"HHHRRRROOAAAAGHHH!"**

"..." an ANBU ninja with a crow mask appeared in front of Minato in a kneeling position.

"Sir the noise came from the Hyuuga Estate."

"..."

"Shall we investigate?"

"..."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Crow take a step back." said nin followed orders. Minato got up from his chair, grabbed his large desk, and threw out the window.

"... sir?"

"I'm going to the Hyuuga Estate. Don't follow me."

"H-hai Hokage-sama!"

'Why do I have such shit luck?' Minato thought to himself.

Hyuuga Estate

6:42 pm

Hiashi was doing two things. One was flailing around in the hands of a fire demon. The second was wondering why he wasn't on fire.

"Hinata! Have you gone mad!? This thing is controlling you!" he yelled to her. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, or in deep thought. She raised her hand and Hiashi soon found himself free.

"Actually tou-sama, I control him."  
**"ACTUALLY HIASHI-SAMA, SHE CONTROLS ME!"**they both spoke in perfect sync. Hiashi was speechless but then composed himself.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" he demanded. They both nodded. However as they opened their mouths eight branch guards came rushing in to protect Hiashi. Three formed a wall between Hiashi and Hinata. Four aimed for the beast, while the last one aimed for Hinata. The Arsono opened his mouth and caught one guard who jumped straight at him, and threw him into a tree. He caught one trying to flank him from his left, and slammed him into the ground. He back-handed the one going for his right. The fourth one was blasted away at point-blank range by fire from his left hand. The last one that went for Hinata was ignored completely. He got to her and pulled out a kunai and formed the Jūken stance. In what seemed like seconds only the three guards were conscious.

"Fear not Hinata-sama, I'll free you! Byakugan!" Hinata smiled sweetly and opened her mouth.

"See tou-sama? I have total control over him, or else this one here would be hurt like the others."  
**"SEE HIASHI-SAMA? SHE HAS TOTAL CONTROL OVER ME, OR ELSE I WOULD'VE HURT HIM TOO!"**Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. His guards taken out like flies, but the best part was that it seemed that his daughter had total control over this demon. However he was far from convinced.

"Hinata did you kill those men?"

"Of course not. The worst of the injuries would be the one against the trees, and he only has minor skin cuts and a small bruises."  
**"OF COURSE NOT! THE WORST ONE IS AGAISNT THE TREE, AND HE GOT OFF EASY!"**Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You obviously burnt one of them to death, if not made them wish they were dead." Hinata continued to smile and turned her hand over.

"While I don't have the answer, He does."  
**"WHILE SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE ANSWER, I DO!"**

Namikaze Estate

6:44 pm

"Those things..."

"They have names." he pouted. Kushina rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Naruto it's just... They took you from me. Did they tell you that?"

"Uh-huh. Z'vi said he still regrets doing that."

"Zee-vee?"

"Dad knows him."

"I bet. Hey Naruto, could you tell me more about them?" Naruto gave his mother a suspicious look.

"Why? You don't like them. You're not going to hunt them are you?!"

"No! Of course not it's just that they unnerve me."

"What's that?"

"It means they scare me." Naruto looked down and sighed. He had to say something about them, but not everything. Not yet.

"What do ya want know kaa-san?" Kushina had to think for a bit. So many questions, but she needed to make sure she asked important questions. Maybe even personal questions.

"Which one helped raise you?"


	21. Fan the Flames of Exposition

Konoha

Hyuuga Street

6:58 pm

The Yondaime could be seen jumping rooftop to rooftop diligently, protecting his fellow shinobi and citizens of Konohagakure. One could assume that his job is very stressful and time-consuming, but alas he must always be focused . Never distracted by anything.

'I wonder if Jiraiya gotten his ass beaten today?'

He must put all personal responsibilities aside for the sake of his village.

'It's a good thing I left a Shadow Clone behind. I should do that more often! I could take Kushina out, spend time with Naruto, save Jiraiya's life.'

For it is his duty as Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire Country to protect all within his range. This is his burden until the end of his life.

'I can't wait to see Jiraiya's face when sees Naruto! Ha, I can see it now. Face stretched wide, eyes bulging out, and that's a fire pillar.'

From the back of the Hyuuga estate a small fire pillar arose in a spiral. What happened next almost gave Minato a heart attack. The fire sprang from it's pillar like form and ran through the streets.

"HINATA!? STOP!"

Hyuuga Estate

Hinata was under no pressure. If anything went wrong.

**FOOM**

Unless the entirety of the Hyuuga clan was set on fire. Whoops.

"HINATA STOP! STOP IT!" Hiashi yelled. However it was all in vain as fire engulfed everything within his sight. He closed his eyes waiting for the inferno to reach his skin. It never came. He opened his eyes to see a laughing Hinata and the demon holding it's sides in pain and laughter. Before he could react Minato landed in front of the beast.

"I thought we had a deal?!" he yelled at the laughing Remnai.

**"AAHHAHAHAHA! Yes! We did have a deal! No one's hurt! My fire passes through all of her clan with no harm! AAAHAHAHA! You should've seen the looks on ALL of your faces, AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **he replied in a laughing fit. Minato looked around and felt stupid. As he looked around there wasn't any sign of a fire anywhere. He didn't know whether to thank kami, or beat the fiery fool.

"Look what's going on here..." He noticed Hinata's 'connection with the Arsono. Hiashi decided to put his foot down at once.

"This is clan business Hokage-sama. I am merely seeing my daughters newfound abilities thanks to her... **friend.**" Minato knew what Hiashi really meant.

"If it's really clan business, what's he doing here? Or is that what this is all about?"

"H-hokage-s-s-s-samahaha... T-t-this is the being that saved me!"  
**"I SA-SA-SAVED HER**** K-K-KAAHAHA...KID!" **both said laughing still. Minato had to think for a second until it hit him.

"Now I remember you. I'm sure Hiashi said his thanks."

"Hmph!"

"But what did you to her!?"

"He didn't do this. I didn't do this. We did this! He's my Shadow and the Guardian of everything that defines me."  
**"I DIDN'T DO THIS! SHE DIDN'T DO THIS! WE DID THIS! I AM HER SHADOW AND THE GUARDIAN OF EVERYTHING THAT DEFINES HER!"**

"So do you guard the Hyuuga clan?" Hiashi asked. The Master looked at him with a predators eye.

**"SHE IS MY MASTER AT ALL TIMES! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"**Hiashi cursed silently. If this thing was under his control the Uchihas would be nothing to them. He needed a way to get his own servant, but decided to hit that bridge when it came.

'Was all that a genjutsu, or can he really not burn any Hyuuga? It must have to do something to do with her.' Minato thought. He would need to talk to Naruto soon.

"You're treading thin ice Arsono-"

"Master."  
**"MASTER!"**

"Huh?"

"He's the Master of Arsonos."  
**"I AM THE MASTER OF ARSONOS, BOY!"**

"Whatever, I'm surprised Hiashi hasn't tried to kill you yet...that's why there're guards lying around and we're all outside?"

"Yes, now please leave!" Hiashi said sternly. Minato simply jumped away.

"Now then uhh Arsono was it? How does the whistle work?" Hinata moved her hand again and the Remnai started yelling less.

**"Easy, she blows into it, my power goes to her. Depending on how hard she blows either some of my power is hers."**he paused and ruffled Hinata's hair.

**"Or I come out and do whatever she tells me to. Such as, beat an opponent, help her get somewhere. Kill. "**he said in a sudden serious tone.

"What if she doesn't have the whistle?"

**"That would be a problem, yes. If I didn't know her at all. See this trail? It means one thing, no matter where we are we are connected. If she's in danger ,whistle or not, I'll be there. Always."**

"Does this work on reverse as well?"

**"Not at all. She may see me in danger, but that's my problem not hers. My job is to make her stronger, while protecting her from things she cannot overcome, yet."**

"And what do you get out of it?"

**" She becomes stronger. She was so weak when I first met her, and this world is so cruel. I'm old, very old. If this girl is going to lead this clan she must be strong!"**

"At least we agree on that."

**"Yes... Well I have to go kid! Your daughter is meant for something special, both of them. Goodbye!"**with that farewell the Remnai exploded into smoke and disappeared. Hinata stumbled around and fell to her knees, asleep.

"Take her and the whistle to her room. Ypu mustn't tell anyone what happened here, understand?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi smiled inwardly

'Maybe Hinata can become the heir I wanted her to be. For now I must make up a lie for the old Hyuuga Council.'

Namikaze Estate

7:22 pm

Minato was at the front door ready to announce himself, but he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"K-K-KK-K-Kushina! It was just q-OOW!"

"Shut it ya perv!"

"Okaa-san I suggest the tenderizer."

"Good idea son!"

"SON!? You're Minato's son!? Well now that I GAH!"

'Should I do something?'

"Minato! Save me! I know you're out there!"

"...chirp... .."

"TRAITOR!"

**CRASH**

Minato sighed. This was all too much like Jiraiya. He opened the door to both a humorous and terrifying sight. There running towards him was Jiraiya with anime tears in his eyes. He his behind him from his two abusers. Naruto in a new standard black hoodie and a pair of black slacks that had a red streak down the left leg. He looked at Jiraiya with a surprising amount of anger. Kushina on the other hand was going to kill him. Her hair was flailing around like they always do when she's furious.

"Otuosan. Please move so we can kill that rat behind you."  
"Minato! I'm going to skin him this time, and you too if you don't move!"

"Minato! Protect your master!"

"..." Minato's loyalty was being tested right here. Would he defy his family and protect his master, or let his master be destroyed by his loved ones.

"... here ya go." he said nonchalantly as stepped aside.

"TRAITOR!"

* * *

Gah! not enough reviews...Is it me? Is that what it is? Any ways have a nice nite,mornin,evenin, void in time of space everybody.


	22. Planning Ahead

Konoha Academy

10:00 am

Fuu slammed the door opened covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Fuu! Are you alright?!" Iruka asked. She put on a tired smile and waved her hand.

"No, no I'm fine! I just had to run here." she said catching her breath.

"Well you made it here on time, but your friend isn't here."

"That's not good."

"Well of course not! A real ninja is never late!" declared Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes and sighed as she stared outside the window. Just then the ceiling tile above their fell on their desk, with Naruto on top of it.

"EEK!"

"And a real ninja expects the unexpected. Am I late Iruka-taichou?"

"According to the clock, no. Now can you please get off of the desk?"

"Hai taichou!"

"And stop calling me taichou!"

"Hai taichou!"

"Ugh... Okay class open your book's page 289."

Hokage's Building

Council Room

10:13 am

All the clan heads were in their respective seats and anxious to get this meeting started.

"Minato! What are we waiting for! We must discuss-"

"Fugaku I will rip your eyes out if you continue to disrespect my husband!"

"Calm down Kushina. Fugaku we're waiting for one last member."

"Well they need to hurry up! Gah! Not even Kakashi is this late!"

"Tsume, calm down. If the Yondaime here is forcing us to wait that means this someone is important to this meeting."

"Troublesome Asuma, just troublesome. Forgive me but who is this person? This is the Chunin Exams were talking about."

Suddenly a strong wind burst through the doors and began to swirl in the middle of the room. Soon streaks of green could be seen in the mini twister, then an image, then a body, and finally a cloaked figure with a devilish grin upon his face.

_"Just the lovely, mystical, woodland creatures that frolic ever so elegantly in your beautiful forest."_

"Grrr..."

"You?!"

'I remember this one. Maybe wind is the way for me to go.'

"Troublesome."

"..."

"And you all call me disrespectful."

"Please, please everyone calm down. Now we can begin.

Konoha Academy

10:15 am

Training Grounds

Naruto had just finished sparring with Sasuke and surprising to say he was impressed at his skill. He had a structured form, fluid motions giving his punches more power, and was faster than Kiba. However Naruto was more acrobatic, and had more stamina. It was simply a game of cat and mice for him. When the fight was over Naruto ran over to Fuu to ask her some questions.

"Hey Fuu?"

"Yea?"

_**'Yo kid, who's the blonde fetus?'  
**_'Shut it.'

"Where do you go when school's over?"

"With the family."

"Oh! Okay!"

_**'Optimstic little sh...wait. He's been with Quis, same as**_** you.'****  
**'Yea we grew up with each other. Had to deal with him for six years and going...'  
_**'So that's why you wanna leave! Such devotion to ones being, you're gonna make cry moss**_** brain.'****  
**'...'

"Uhh Fuu-chan?"

"Eh? Oh, hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Do you want to spar?"

Fuu cocked her head slightly at this. Hinata seemed like one of those shy pacifist.

_**'Maybe she's trying get stronger too! Say yes, and with the**_** whistle!'****  
**'Hell no!'

"Sure why not? Just don't call your friend out. At all."

"Gotcha."

Hokage's Building

Council Room

10:18 am

"Yondaime-sama what does 'that' have anything to with the Chunin Exams?!"

"Fugaku, I'll let him answer that."

_"Think blood eyes! Where does the real first half of your promotional test take place!"_

"In the Forest of Death..."

_"Exactly! Where we live. I came here to ask your oh so generous leader here what should my kind do?"_

"Stay out of the damn way!"

"Tsume!"

"Yondaime-sama, forgive me but these things are dangerous! They could cause a war between the other villages."

_"Ugh!... Do you just hate my kind, or just me?! Please tell me you just hate me!? Anyways doesn't any of the villages give out some sort of agreement that says 'Hey if your ninja dies, that's on you not us!'"_

"He's right, we do have a waver that all participants have to sign before entering the Forest."

_"That's why I'm here. Should the Remnais stay out of this, or shall we participate?"_

"It would be logical to tell us how you would 'participate' in the Chunin Exams before we make a final decision."

_"There're only three rules they need to know. The closer to they get to their destination the more join in on the hunt. The longer they take the more intense it gets. If one of us dies by any of their hands no revenge shall come upon them."_

"And if we tell you not to participate?"

_"There's a cave deep in the Forest far from the path your participants path. If any of them come close to the cave nothing will happen. But if they enter they're not coming out."_

"Troublesome. I say we let them participate."

"What?! Why?!"

_"If you would stop barking he would tell us."_

"A ninja must expect the unexpected at all times, and look beneath the underneath."

_"Hehehe"_

"What's so funny Quis?"

_"Naruto said the same thing when I asked him what a ninja was."_

Konoha Academy

10:25 am.

Fuu aimed a piercing strike at Hinata's abdomen but was swiped away by her arm. Hinata grabbed Fuu's hand, spun around her back and attempted to elbow the green haired girl. However Fuu ducked with lighting quick reflexes and pulled Hinata down with her. Hinata wasn't expecting this and fell just barely catching herself from hitting the floor face first. Fuu stood back up and stretched her arm high above her head. Hinata decided to use physics and lifted her leg when she was pulled up, thus causing a left foot to meet a recently bruised chin.

_**'Dammit kid stop playing around and hit the zygote**_** already!'****  
**'What the hell is a zygote?!'"Gah!"

_**'Good! Now watch out for that**_** kick!'****  
**'What ki-'"Oof!"

Fuu and Hinata were at a deadlock and had to end the match in draw. One was faster and knew where to hit, but the other was stronger and kept eating up those strikes. Each one did their best and gave it their all, which made Ino slightly jealous. She demanded she fight with one of two after their fight.

"It's not that we don't want to but..."

"Hinata's lying if you want to fight, fight her. I'm dead tired though so see ya."

"Fuu!"

"Hinata are you really tired?"

"Well, a little."  
_**'The hell you**_** are!'****  
**'Do you even know what hell is!?'  
_**'I know you're a damn liar!'**_

"...Fine! I'll let you off this time! But you better be ready tomorrow!"  
"But tomorrow is Sunday."  
"Stow it!"

Ino ran off in a fit, but she was secretly squealing. All she needed was a rival and while Sakura had great determination she lacked the strength she needed. With Hinata as her rival she can grow stronger.

Hokage's Building

Council Room

10:31 am

"I'm with Shikaku on this one."

"Me too!"

"Chouza! Inoichi! Do you guys understand what he's saying!?"

"If it means having stronger ninja than now, I say yes."

"Hiashi is this about your cub?"

"The Uchiha blood shall be tested! Do your worst monster!"

"Even you Fugaku?"

"Tsume, it's logical to think that he's holding more information."

_"I am Hives!"  
_"What? What haven't you told us?!"

_"If you would let me speak! I said earlier all THEY needed to know. Here's what you all need to know. The hunters shall be Suisuino's and Grigyeares. Translation: Water and Earth Remnais."_

"Anything we want to know?"

_"...Yes, there is! Since we've been neighbors for six years now we've decided to open up a little. There's a path in the Forest freshly made as of yesterday for all of you."  
_"To where?!"  
_"The Grigyears. Being intuned with the Earth they've known metal-smithing before me, and trust for once when I say that's a LONG time."_

_"No. I said it was meant for all of you specifically. And I never said weapon smith, I said metal-smith! That means any and all kind of tools and trinkets. Ask and ye shall receive, to a point of course."_

"Then I agree."

"Grr..."

"Tsume, I'm going to allow them to take part of Chunin Exams, but I must know why do hate them?"

"Hokage-sama, I should of told you this a long time ago, but they smell like blood. Children's blood."

_"IS THAT WHY?! I can explain that! Later though my time here is up!"_

And with that he disappeared out of thin air again.

"Tsume. How do you know it's children's blood?"

"Because the smell is so fresh, clean, but it's sickening, more so than blood should be."

Konoha Academy

12:15 pm

Naruto was the first to get outside of the building with Fuu being dragged away with him.

"Come on! Just one night!?"

"No, I can't right now."  
_**'Yes you**_** can.'****  
**'Shut it.'  
_**'Naw.'**_

"Naruto, There you are! Always eager to get out aren't you?"

"Ya know! Class is super boring, at least until practice."

"Oh really, and how are doing Fuu-chan."

"I'm doing great Kushina-san thanks for asking."

"Hey okaasan Fuu gonna spend the night with us!"

"No I'-"  
_**'YES YOU**_** ARE!'****  
**'...'

"I don't know about that. Do you really want to Fuu?"

"Hai. It would really mean a lot to me."

"I guess Minato will have to deal with this. Come on Fuu-chan!"

"Yay! I haven't slept with you in a while!"

_**'Ooh My!'**_

"Well it's only been two days since last time. What would you do without me?"

"Well it feels like it's been forever since we've slept with each other.

_**'OH**_** MY!'****  
**'What's up with you?'  
_**'Just enjoying the**_** show.'****  
**'We've known each other for all of our lives. I mean we grew up in the same bed.'  
_**'...OOOOHHHHH**_** MMMMYYYY-'****  
**'Quite.'

"Hey okaasan why're you shaking?"

"Oh, I'm just a little chilly that's all."  
'Jiraiya must never hear these two talk. Ever.'


	23. They'll Learn To Listen

Konoha Hot Springs House

Women Side

12:35 pm

Anko and Kurenai were enjoying a well-earned break in the springs.

"Kami, when was the last time we could just relax like this?"

"Ahh, I don't know Snow White, but I don't care."

_("hehehe...")_

"Anko?"

"Mhm?"

"You heard that right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Are... we going to anything about it?"

"Nope."

"So we just let this happen?"

_("Hey there guy! whatcha doin!?")_

"Nope."

Uchiha District

1:02 pm

Sasuke wasn't one for brooding, but today was different. He had lost against Naruto. Some part of him respected the blonde, he did take his role as a ninja seriously. However there was something about him he hated. Was it those blue eyes? Was it his blonde hair? Or was it that stupid smile he had on? Yes he hated that smile now. His brother often told him hate was not the way, but his father said otherwise. He didn't know who was right anymore.

"I'm home."

"Sasuke. I heard you lost a sparring match against Uzumaki, is that correct?"

"Father, he had more skill than I gave him-"  
"Silence!"

Fugaku turned to look his son in the eye. Sasuke hated it when his father was disappointed with him. It hurt more than Itachis' hardest punches.

"You underestimated your opponent. That defeated you. Had that been a real battle between two shinobi, you would have died."

"Father I've been training strenuously for the past year, an-"  
"Then we make it a month! You are Uchiha. A noble Uchiha at that. We are superior by our blood, by our design alone we are the very best!"  
"Then why aren't you Hokage!?"  
"Insolent-"

Fugaku raised his hand to hit Sasuke only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

"Maybe instead of fighting each other, we should help each other rise. Am I incorrect?"

"Mom..."  
"Miko, but he-"  
"You said it yourself."

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and held them together.

"We are Uchiha. We are the best. And only together can we be the strongest."

"...You are right. Together we stand."

"Thanks mom. Father, please forgive me."

Fugaku looked at his son, and his face hardened again.  
"Hmph. You can start tomorrow at 3:00 am."

Sasuke's head hung over in despair.

"We both need to work hard to get you the Sharingan."

"Father?"

"You heard me. I'm going to train you to unlock the Sharingan."

"That's wonderful dear. Now that everything has been settled I'll start dinner, but before I go..."

Mikoto strengthened her grip in each hand, squeezing Fugaku's, and crushing Sasuke's.

"If I see you hitting Sasuke for something stupid like losing a sparring match, you'll be the one with a bruised face."  
"Y-yes ma'am."

"And Sasuke if I hear you lost because you underestimated the opponent, Fugaku's training will look like a godsend!"  
"H-h-h-hai okasama!"

Inuzaka Estate

12:42 pm

Hana was waiting for her little brother to barge into her room any second. After their dad died protecting them from the Kyuubi, Hana always took care of Kiba.

_knock knock_

"Yes kaasan?"

"Actually Hana it's me, Kiba."

"Kiba? When did you get here?"

"I live here. Duh! Hey what's with that look?"

"Sorry it's just...you knocked on my door."

"Yea so?"

"You've never knocked on my door."

"Didn't think I need to until today."

"Why's that?"

"Na- Imean some blonde teme told me not to. At first I was gonna sock him, but then he told me it was better I just knock first."

"Well he was right. Who was this 'blonde teme'?"

"No one you need to know sis."

Yamanaka Residence

12:56 pm

"Ino, you seem giddy today, what happened?"

"Daddy I found someone who can help me be a better kunoichi!"

"Hey that's great! What's their name?"

"I don't know, you may not like her."

"Why's that?"

"She's a Hyuuga, but a nice one!"

"Well if that's the case she's a friend of mine. Remember violet, never judge an apple off the tree it came from."

"What's that mean?"

" There can good people from a mean family, and mean people from a good family."

Hyuuga Estsate

1:02 pm

**"Faster! More accuracy! You need to pace your breathing! More speed!"**

Hinata's body felt like it was on fire.

'Aaagh.'

Her body never felt so burned up like this before.

'Stop it.'

She felt like she had just ran across the desert to Sunagakure and back.

'Why would you say that?!'

Indeed young Hinata was in the heat of training.

'Is there another voice in my head? Am I going crazy now?'  
**'Nope I hear 'em too.'**

Not even the large amount of sweat could cool her off.

**'Seriously, who is this?'**

Namikaze Estate

1:15 pm

"Hey Fuu-chan, can I ask you question?"

"Yea?"

"Do you...know of the tailed beast."

"I know that I have one inside me."

"What?! When did- nevermind, which one?"

"Hm...Seven tails."

"Well Naruto has nine!"

"I know he told me. Sometimes they talk to each other, it's pretty funny."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Something about a strong vessel, and a tough reputation to keep."

'Ugh...Kyuubi.' "Okay this next one is a bit personal, but-"

Just then Jiraiya swung the door open and slammed it shut. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He looked at Kushina and raised his finger in 'shh' gesture.

_("Old man! Oh old man! Come on out! I just want to apologize about your book!")_

"Jiraiya! What the hell did you do this time. Ugh, that sounds like one of _them_."

"Yea well one of _them _has been chasing me around, like a wolf chases prey!"

_("I prefer being an hawk-AH HAH!...dammit.")_

"Fuu-chan, you and Naruto know these guys better than we do. What should we do?...Fuu-chan?"

Kushina turned around only to see Fuu letting a Quis inside through the window. She was holding something in her left hand though.

_"Thanks kid, now I can-AGH!"_

Fuu blew some white looking powder in the Quis's face. He doubled over and fell to the floor, unable to pick himself up.

"Vanilla. It's only the smell that stops them, and the best part is...hnngh!"

She rolled him on his back. His eyes were closed but he made a purring sound.

"It's non-lethal, if anything they love it. So what was that question Kushina-san?"

Had Fuu cared enough she would've saw the evil glint in both of the adult's eyes.

"Oh nothing sweetie, you already answered my question."

"Oookay? Can me and Naruto play outside?"

"Yeah go on ahead."

Fuu shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to get Naruto. Kushina turned around to face Jiraiya, who already had a fifty foot head start.

'Poor asshole thinks he has a chance.'

She ran after him forgetting about the creature in her house.

Anko's Apartment

7:48 pm

Anko wasn't one for concern or responsibility, but her _friend_ hasn't been home since he chased off that pervert.

"Okay, voice in my head. Stop it. It's not funny. Oh, where could he be?"

She paced back and forth nervously hoping he was safe.

"Kakashi if this is you messing with me, you're dead you hear me. Dead!"

Just then the door opened, with a barley standing Quis in the doorway.

"Shut the fu- Really?!"

He wobbled in the apartment and plopped himself on the two seat couch.

_"Hey, I got face full of raw vanilla powder, and while that may not do much to you humans that shit paralyzes us!"_

"Really? That's you're weakness? Vanilla? Pfft!"

_"Shut it. I'm going bed."_

Inside the Forest of Death

8:00 pm

Asuma made it to the end of the dirt road.

"Heh. he never said anything about a cave."

He made his way through the cavern. The deeper he made it, the hotter it got. He took of most of his ninja gear to keep from fainting, or having a heat stroke. He finally made it and to his surprise they were waiting for him. There in a large room with various smithing tools that only a giant could use, were three giants. Rock giants to be exact. Because of the fire Asuma could see them clearly. They all had scarves that hid their mouths, bodies that were made to fight if not utterly destroy, and burns and scars that gave them an experienced look.

**"Hello there. Who are you?"**

'Kami these things are gentle giants!' "Uh, my name is Asuma. Asuma Sarutobi."

**"Ah, Quis said you and a few others might come down here. We're always willing to help you. So, what do you need friend?"**

Asuma pulled out his trench knives and explained what he could do with them.

**"Interesting! But what do you want us to do?"**

"Can you upgrade them?"

**"Define 'upgrade'?"**

I'm thinking of extension blades. They need to extend to as long as my chakra blades."

**"So that when you do put chakra in them, the chakra blades are even longer and wider with no consequence of weight, or balance! This is no advance trial, but this is a challenge. We accept! When do you want them?"**

"When they're at their best. If this life has taught me anything, it's that the best things is what you wait for."

**"HaHaHaHaHa! You I like! They should be ready in a weeks time. Anything else friend?"**

"No, not right now. But if anything comes up I'll let you know."

Hokage's Office

9:47 pm

Minato's nightmare came true. Kumogakure wanted to have their diplomat back. He sighed and went to the morgue.

"Alright where's the diplomats body?"

"Uhh, sir, the body's not here."

"Why's that?"

"He's still alive."

"How?! You know what? Don't. Just tell me where he is?"

Konoha Prison

Medical Facility

10:15 pm

"I'm here to see the Kumo diplomat."

"This way, Hokage-sama."

They walked down the corridor of injured inmates, and surgical offices. They finally made it to their destination.

"While I would love to kill him myself, we need more info Hokage-sama. It's entirely up to you though."

"No it's not..."

"Sir, why is that?"

"Because he's missing!"

"Impossible! He could barely lift his eyelids, or what was left of him!"

"Dammit! Where could he be!"

On the border of The Land of Lighting

11:57 pm

If anyone was around and could see in the dark, they would see a black armor clad knight carrying a two handed great sword in his right hand, and in his left a mutilated body that shouldn't be alive, crucified.

"p...p...ple...a...ese...k...k...k"

The knight shook violently causing the body to moan in pain. His destination was clear. Kumogakure will have their warning. After that. Destruction.


	24. They'll Learn To Listen (Epilogue)

Mini Chapter

* * *

The Raikage was a busy, powerful, and just man. He did what he knew was right for his village. But when his little brother told him to look outside, the first thing he felt wasn't anger, hate , or violence. It was fear. There standing over 12 feet tall and in his hand was a crucified body so damaged he couldn't recognize it.

_**"THIS HUMAN IS DIPLOMAT OF THIS HIDDEN VILLAGE! HE WAS SUPOSED TO BRING PEACE! INSTEAD HE TRIES TO STEAL ONE OF MY NIECES AND NOW...HE SHALL PAY! LET THIS BE THE FIRE THAT BURNS YOUR HANDS OF GREED. LET THIS BE THE LIGHT THAT OPENS YOUR BLIND EYES!"**_

He raised the cross even higher and slammed it into the ground. He then turned and spoke in an unknown language. He turned and put his index finger and his middle finger to the body's chest.

_**"LET THESE SCREAMS WAKE YOU FROM THE FOOLISH DREAMS OF SUPREMACY, AND THROW INTO THE COLD, DARK WORLD!"**_

He split the chest open, and the person screamed inhumanely as his spirit was sucked from his body to the black knight's mouth. As the body finally went limp the knight struck his own armor to make sparks. These sparks set the cross aflame. He turned and looked straight at the Raikage.

_**"WILL YOU LISTEN NOW!? THIS IS NOT FROM KONOHA! THIS IS NOT FROM THE MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE FOURTH HOKAGE! THIS IS FROM THE REMNAI! AND THE NEXT TIME, IT WON'T BE A TRAINED NINJA!"**_

He turned and looked at one of the civilians, then at shinobi, and back at the Raikage.

_**"It will be one of you. But the question is who?"**_

And with that he disappeared. Now the Raikage was furious. But not even he would do something so inhuman. Whatever that thing was, it gave him one last chance. He needed to think long and hard about what he would do next.

And so would the rest of the Ninja World.


	25. Re-write

Guys a re-write is up. After much thinking and surprisingly planning, I've decided to give in to common sense and re-write this...this! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
